Harry Potter and the American Adventure
by JeanieLee
Summary: During the summer before the start of his sixth year, Harry Potter finds out he has a twin sister that was hidden in America on that fateful Halloween night fifteen years ago. In California, high school Junior Jennifer Corral had a feeling this is going t
1. The Seperation

**Chapter 1- The Separation**

In the small village of Godric's Hollow, all was silent. No wind blew to disturb the gold and yellow leaves. No crickets chirped distantly in the night as most of the inhabitants of the village got ready to go to bed. All were oblivious to the yelling that was happening inside one house. For while it was late at night, Lily and James Potter were still wide awake as they and their good friend, Sirius Black, argued with Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

When he had arrived earlier that evening, the Potters had simply thought it was a friendly visit, something that was rare in these dark times. But it was in these dark times, fraternal twins Harry James Potter and Jennifer Lillian Potter were born and they were the reason for Albus Dumbledore's visit.

The four adults were currently in the living room of the Potter home, as the two infants slept on upstairs, oblivious to the loud arguing that concerned their future. Albus Dumbledore stood near the brightly lit fireplace, wearing robes of deep blue and watching calmly as James, Lily and Sirius argued about the proposed idea to send their daughter to America for her own safety.

James Potter stood several feet away from the fireplace, near the couch where Lily and Sirius still sat. He was looking at the headmaster with a mixture of confusion and anger. "Why does she have to go to America? Why not somewhere here in Britain? With someone we know and trust?"

"With someone you trust would be the first place Lord Voldemort would look for her," Dumbledore replied calmly, leaning up against the mantel of the fireplace, supporting himself with his left arm as he looked at James. His blue eyes showed no sign of the sparkle they quite often held. "No, America would be the last place he would look, especially if she were disguised as a Muggle."

"Why exactly does she have to be hidden from Voldemort in the first place?" asked Sirius Black from his place on the couch, looking back and forth between Dumbledore and James. "I understand why he is after James, Lily and Harry, but why is he also after Jenny?"

Dumbledore sighed and looked down into the fire for a moment, studying the flames. He looked up after a moment silence and towards Sirius. "She has shown signs of wandless magic, but he does not know that. What he knows is that she is now the holder of the Hogwarts Power Gem."

Sirius blinked several times, not sure if he had heard his former headmaster correctly. "I thought that it was just a myth? It's actually real?"

"Yes," came the reply, but from Lily instead of Dumbledore. The three men in the room looked over to where she sat on the couch. She glanced around at them all; sadness was clear on her face as she contemplated the option of having to give up one of her children. "James gave it to me not long after the wedding. The woman married to a Potter is to keep it until a female is born. If none is born, it is passed down to the son to give to his wife."

"Is the part where only a female can use it also true?" Sirius asked, looking between James and Lily for an answer. James nodded and sat back down on the couch beside Lily, putting his head into his hands with a heavy sigh.

Lily reached over and began to rub small circles on his back to help relieve the stress. She stopped this motion when he looked up at her. She brought her hand back down to her lap, where it wasn't alone for long as James took her hand in his and intertwined their fingers. She gave him a small smile before they both looked back up at Dumbledore. "We've done everything we can to keep the fact that we had twins quiet."

"I know. But there seems to be a spy among us, passing Voldemort information. I do not know who it is, but that person is playing double agent," Dumbledore replied softly, looking back into the flames of the fire. The room was silent for several moments as the Potters looked at each other, the pain of what they were about to agree to evident on their faces. They looked back to Dumbledore and nodded.

"Okay, we'll do it," James replied. He looked to his wife beside him. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze before asking the question that they were both thinking. "But where in America and with who?"

Dumbledore looked away from the flames and gave them a sad smile at their decision to give up their daughter, so that she could remain safe. "I have a contact in California. A squib named Michelle Gomez has recently informed me of a couple that had a daughter one year ago, but she is in failing health and will most likely not live for much longer. Michelle is one of the nurses that has helped with the infant."

James and Lily nodded for Dumbledore to continue. He looked at them sadly as he continued. "Fortunately, the only thing that will change about her is her appearance. Her name will simply change from Potter, to Corral. To change her appearance, I will use Ut Abeo Quam Unus Videor, which will make her look just like their child."

Lily's eyes widened at the name of the spell. Thought it was not a very widely known one, she knew of it. It was said to be painful for the one it was being performed on, extremely difficult for the caster to perform, and would last for fifteen years. James looked at his wife in confusion before looking to Dumbledore. "There's more to it than that, isn't there?"

Dumbledore looked at him grimly and nodded. "The spell will be very painful to her when cast and when it fades off in fifteen years."

James' eyes widened as Dumbledore explained the spell. He looked over at Sirius and saw that he was now gaping at Dumbledore. "Painful? Fifteen years?"

"Yes James. It will be painful. Think of it as a long lasting Polyjuice Potion. It will change her inside and out and will last for fifteen years," Dumbledore replied. "For fifteen years, Jennifer Potter will not exist, but Jennifer Corral will."

James looked over at Lily to see her on the bridge of tears as she looked at him with a look that told him, 'it's the only way to keep her safe.' James gently squeezed her hand and nodded. James looked back to Dumbledore and asked, "when do we do it?"

"After Halloween. The preparations must be made for the switch," the elder wizard responded, looking at the young parents on the couch, not knowing that in a week's time, they would be dead and the man beside them sent to Azkaban for murder.  


* * *

**Welcome to the first chapter of the re-write! A lot will be kept the same, but a lot will also be changed and expanded. So enjoy!**


	2. The Switch

**Chapter 2 – The Switch**

In the town of Victorville, California, most were seepingsleeping. It was the early hours of November first and clouds hung over the valley, rain dropping steadily and silently from them. At the _High Desert Medical Center_**,** Michelle Gomez was on night watch. She sat silently in the hallway down from the intensive care nursery. She looked at the clock on the desk and sighed.

The brunette had received word from Professor Albus Dumbledore via Fawkes the Phoenix several hours earlier that the plan for the switch of the two infants had to be moved up to that night. For while Michelle was a Muggle nurse, she was a sSquib. Her parents were both Muggleborns from Idaho, but in the case of their only daughter, the magic had not passed on to her. So when news reached her ears of the dark happenings in Britain, she had, along with her parents, become contacts of Albus Dumbledore.

She heard footsteps coming down the hallway and looked up from her paperwork to see who it could possibly be at this hour. The man wore long robes and a purple cloak. His hair and long beard were silvery white and blue eyes visible under half moon glasses. In his arms was an infant wrapped up in a white blanket, sleeping soundly; a lightning bolt shaped scar on her forehead. Michelle glanced up and down the hallway as she stood and motioned with her head to the security camera's that were watching both ends.

Albus Dumbledore nodded and with his free hand, pulled out a finely polished stick from the pocket of his robes. With a wave of his wand, the red light one the cameras went out. He pocketed it once more and moved forward to greet the young nurse. "Need not worry, Michelle. The camera's will show no lapse in time and a silencing spell has been placed on the hall."

"Thank you, Albus," she replied, sighing as she felt as though a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Switching the child was one thing, but tampering with the security system is another. She moved down the hallway and motioned for him to follow. "The infant's health is declining steadily. At this rate, she might not make it through the night."

When she finished telling him this, they had reached the glass window, providing a view of the room inside. In the room were about ten incubators, only three of these were in use. In the one nearest to the window, slept a one year old infant, a breathing tube down her throat. Michelle sighed as she and Albus looked in at the sleeping Jennifer Corral.

"No one can figure out what is wrong with her. Her parents, Michael and Jessica are frantic. Jessica was forced home this afternoon after a panic attack," Michelle explained, crossing her arms over her chest as she watched the rise and fall of the infant's chest.

"Sadly, it is that which makes her the perfect candidate for the switch," Albus replied softly. Michelle gave a sad sigh and moved her way over to the door, Albus a few steps behind d her. She entered her code into the security pad and the door unlocked.

The two adults silently made their way into the room and over to where Jennifer Corral lay. As Albus stood and looked at the infant, Michelle went over to the counter and pulled a pair of disposable rubber gloves out of the box on the counter. She pulled the rubber gloves onto her hands as she walked back to where Albus stood. "What exactly do you need?"

"I simply need to touch my wand to her," he replied. Michelle nodded. She moved and unlocked the hatches of the incubator. She slowly opened the lid as the infant slept on. She moved and flipped to switch on the breathing machine, turning it off and then turned off the vital signs monitor. The sound of the machine's help died away as Michelle carefully extracted the tube from her neck.

After a few moments, the tube was successfully extracted. Michelle gently placed two fingers to her neck. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes for a moment before turning back to Albus. "She's gone."

He said nothing, just gazed down at the dead from form that had been Jennifer Corral. He glanced down at the sleeping infant in his arms before reaching into his pocket once more and extracting his wand. He pressed the tip into the now dead baby's neck and recited, "Tribuo vultus illae unus."

Michelle watched in amazement as a bright red light encased the body of Jennifer Corral. The light faded after a few moments and Albus began to pull his wand away from her neck very slowly. A silvery red strand was attached to the tip of his wand and after it had been pulled away several inches, the strand tapered off and clung to the end of his wand.

Very slowly, he moved his wand to the neck of the sleeping infant in her arms and said quietly, "Mihi pro insquequo vicis is evanui."

Bright emerald eyes snapped open as red light surrounded her. Her screams of pain filled the room as the light glowed brighter and brighter around her. Squinting, Michelle could see the infant's appearance changing. The scar on her forehead faded away into flawless flesh. Her limbs shortened and her healthy sized decreased into the thin and frail form of what had been Jennifer Corral.

All the while, the girl's scream continued, tugging at Michelle's heart and bringing her to the verge of tears. After several minutes, the light began to fade and the screams merely became a normal, frightened infants crying. While she had the body of the dead Jennifer Corral, one thing about her Potter appearance remained; her bright emerald eyes.

The spell now complete, the infant's eye's drooped as she looked around the room. After several minutes of trying, her eyes closed as the exhaustion of the spell took her into a deep sleep. By this point, Michelle had her hand over her mouth to keep herself from sobbing. Even though she knew it was for the child's safety, she still had hated to see it go through the pain it had.

Swallowing the sob, she removed her hand from her mouth. She looked down at the body in the incubator and moved to remove it; the small fail frail form very light as she lifted it. A few moments after she removed it, Albus unwrapped the now sleeping girl and set her inside. He then motioned for Michelle to give him the body, which she quickly obliged.

As he wrapped the body up in the blanket, Michelle set to work reinserting all the tube and all the wire's that had been connected to her to keep Jennifer living as long as she had. When he was finished, he moved over and set a hand gently on Michelle's shoulder. She looked up from the wire she was connecting and met his thankful blue gaze. "Thank you, Michelle."

"I'm just glad I was able to help," she replied quietly. She held his gaze for a few more moments before turning back to her work. Albus stood there for a moment more and looked down at the sleeping infant and whispered, "Live well, Jennifer Potter."

With these quiet parting words, Albus Dumbledore quietly left the room without another word to Michelle.


	3. Dreams of Darkness

**Chapter 3- Dreams of Darkness**

Fifteen years after the two Potter twins were separated, and England was facing its second reign of terror, courtesy of a powerful wizard named Lord Voldemort. This man had one thing on his mind; getting rid of Harry James Potter. The now almost sixteen year old had managed to escape his grasp four times in the past five years. This made Voldemort angry.

It was currently late at night and most were asleep. On the outskirts of small village of Little Hangleton, lay the dark, dreary and supposedly abandoned Riddle House. Long ago, it was a grand manor with neat and spacious grounds. Now, it lay in shambles. The garden was overgrown and the house itself looked as though it should have fallen apart years ago.

He sat and waited for his loyal followers, the Death Eaters, to arrive and report to him. He had summoned them several moments before, having pressed the tip of his wand to the Dark Mark burned into the forearm of Peter Pettigrew. From the first floor of the house, he heard the sound of people Apperating in.

A sick smiled formed on his face as he heard movement for the hallway. Yes, they were coming. They followed him because of his power, and them following him and doing his will in turn gave him more power. He had learned long ago that there is no good and evil, only power and he was one of those very willing to seek it.

Over the next several minutes, they moved silently into the room, and even though they were cloaked, he knew exactly who they were. He sat silently in his dark, high back chair and watched silently as they formed a circle around him, his red cat slits scanning each of them where they stood.

Once all had arrived and the circle around him was complete, he stood from his chair and gazed around at them, a breeze rippling through the room though no window was open. None in the room moved a muscle as he moved.

"So quickly you all continue to come," he began in his spine chilling voice. "Lord Voldemort is pleased."

Another breeze blew through the room, swishing cloaks of the Death Eaters as they stood firm before their Lord. Voldemort stood around the group in silence, his red gaze traveling over each of his followers before stopping on the one standing directly across from his high backed chair.

He stared at them silently for several moments, the Death Eater meeting his gaze with no hesitance. After a few moments, Voldemort began to smile. "Unwavering loyalty. Lord Voldemort is pleased."

"Thank you, my Lord," the Death Eater replied, a harsh and cold female voice drifting out from under her white mask.

"I believe you have news to report to me?" Voldemort asked, waking quickly back to his chair and sitting down. His gaze was locked on the female Death Eater as she stepped forward, his fingertips pressed together as he sat back to listen to what she had to report.

"My Lord, I have discovered that the Potter girl still lives, the Hogwarts Power Gem in her possession," the women explained. At the mention of the Potter name, muttering began among the Death Eater's and Voldemort sat forward in his chair.

"That is not possible!" exclaimed a short and squat male standing beside Voldemort. A single harsh look from his Lord silenced him and the rest of his followers. Another breeze ran through the room. The Death Eater that had exclaimed shifted when the breeze moved the hem of his black robes. A glittering silver hand was visibly trembling.

"Remember to hold your tongue, Wormtail. There is a Potter girl, I can assure you of that," Voldemort hissed towards the trembling figure beside him. The figure bowed to his lord, stuttering apologies before moving back to stand beside the chair one move. Voldemort then turned his attention back to the female across from him as he leaned back in his chair. "Continue."

"As I stated before I was so rudely interrupted," she spat as she turned towards the one called Wormtail, steel blue eyes glaring at the little man. Wormtail's trembling increased as she glared. Beneath her mask, the women smirked before turning her attention back to Voldemort. "The Potter girl still lives. I have not yet discovered her exact location, but I believe it to be somewhere in the Muggle world in California."

"So, the old fool thought he could hide her as a Muggle," Voldemort stated, mostly to himself, a cruel smile forming on his face as he pressed the tips of his long white fingers together. His red slits glinted as he continued to look at the female across from him. "Inform me when you have her exact location."

"Of course, my Lord," she replied, bowing deeply to him before stepping back into her spot in the circle of followers. Voldemort's smiled widened and he began to chuckle. The chuckle soon turned into a high, cruel laugh that would raise the hairs on the back of your neck. Several Death Eaters looked between themselves, confused at the master's sudden laughter.

Voldemort stood from his chair, his cold laughter continuing to drift through the old house. He glanced around at his confused followers and continued to laugh. "I am sure you are all curious as to why I am laughing. The reason is, I am happy with the news I have just received from my loyal follower," he gestured to the women who had just finished reporting to him and she bowed to him once more. His laughter continued.

"I am happy because once she informs me of the girl's location, I will take the Hogwarts Power Gem from her and, with the Gem's help, we shall soon rule not only the Wirzarding World, but the whole world!" he explained. He continued to laugh and soon his followers joined their master in laughing. Laughing at the prospect of following the ruler of the world, and laughing at the excitement they felt at the idea of all the Muggles they would have to torture and kill to do it.

As they're their laughter echoed into the night, two teens on opposite sides of the world sat up straight in the beds, loud screams ripping from their throats. As both whipped the sweat from their brows, one began to rub the lightning bold scar on his forehead, while the other began to rub her temples in an effort to abate her pounding headache.


	4. Back to Grimmauld

**Chapter 4- Back to Grimmauld**

Harry Potter sat up straight as a load yell ripped from his throat, beads of sweat dripped down his face as he shoved his fist into his mouth as to not wake his aunt, uncle and whale of a cousin. He removed his hand from his mouth and, reached over to his nightstand and grabbed his glasses before shoving them roughly onto his face. The small, dark room came into focus.

As he breathing began to level out, he whipped the cold sweat off his face with his sleeve before he began to rub tohe lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead as it continued to sting. It was this strangely shaped scar that allowed him to occasionally see into Lord Voldemort's mind, or for the Lord to enter his, as he had done a little over a month previous in the Ministry of Magic.

Pushing aside all thoughts of what had happened at the Ministry of Magic, Harry held his breath as he listened for any sound from his uncle's room. A loud snore erupted from down the hall and Harry let pout the deep breath he had been holding in the silence.

As he sat silently in his room, his uncles and cousins snoring now creating a very crud harmony, Harry thought back to the dream that had awoken him. He glanced around his small, dark room as he thought of the cruel, cold laughter that caused the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end.

A Death Eater, a female that he did not recognize from his previous encounters with the dDark lLord, had given a report, the subject being a female Potter. But that was impossible; he was the last of the Potter line. He couldn't possible have a relative hidden somewhere in the United States,. Ccould he?

Caught up in the thoughts of possibly having a living relative besides the Dursleys, Harry started as the alarm clock neck to his bed began to ring, short, high pitched tones repeating through the air of the small room. He reached over and flipped the switch on the back, turning it off in mid ring. He glanced at the time that glowed red on the small clock. Six-thirty. He had eight and a half hours until someone from the Order arrived to retrieve him.

As he moved out of bed he glanced around the rather empty room. All his things, minus the night clothes he was wearing and a pair of clothes he was planning to change into, were all packed rather disorderly in his trunk, which lay at the foot of his bed with Hedwig's cage sitting on top of it. When he had received a letter from Ron the day before, in which he was told to be ready at six the next day, he had sent a reply with Hedwig and told her to stay at Grimmauld place.

Harry walked over to his wardrobe, where he hung up the cloths he had left out for the day, and opened the door. As he reached in to get the shirt that was hanging up, he caught sight of himself in the mirror inside the door. The reflection of a fifteen, almost sixteen year old boy stared back at him. Her had grown a few inches since he had left King's Cross a little over a month prior, though he was sure he was still nowhere near as tall as his best friend Ron.

Heavy bags were obvious under his green eyes, only slightly obscured by his blacked framed glasses. Though he had spent some time mourning his deceased godfather, only to come to the realization that him lingering on it would be the last thing Sirius wanted, it didn't stop the dreams of watching him fall every night. Though the dream last night was by no means good, it was a change from the usual.

Harry heard the distant sound of his uncle's alarm clock, telling the man it was time to get up for the day, down the hall. With a sight, Harry pulled his clean clothes out of the wardrobe and closed theo door, cutting off his staring reflection.

The day went by rather slowly as Harry counted down to three o'clock. He had reminded his aunt and uncle that he was leaving that afternoon at breakfast, only to receive a grunt in reply before he finished his toast and went back to his room. Grunt, glares and the occasionally sentence were all that the Dursleys had said to him since being threatened at King's Cross by Moody.

So Harry watched as the day ticked by, trying to read a book he had pulled out of his trunk to pass the time, which of course didn't help seeing as he kept lookinged to his clock to see that only a minute had passed since he had last looked. With a groan he slammed the book shut, unable to even attempt reading any longer and looked to his clock. Two fifty-nine.

"Thank Merlin," he muttered as he sat up from where he had been laying on his bed and moved to replace to book inside his trunk. He had just closed the lid when the doorbell sounded downstairs. He hurried out of his room, pulling his trunk behind him with Hedwig's empty cage in the other hand and reached the door just as whoever stood on the other side rang the bell again, no sign of his aunt or his cousin anywhere in the hall. He set down the trunk and cadge and opened the door to see Moody, Tonks and Remus standing on the other side smiling at him, wearing the same Muggle attire he had last seen them in, down to Tonk's 'Weird Sister's shirt.

"Hello, Harry," smiled Remus, who looked a little shabbier and seemed to have a few more grey hairs then he had when Harry saw him last. Tonks greeted him with her usual, cheerful 'Wotcher, Harry' while Moody went straight to business.

"All set, Potter?" Moody asked as Tonks reached forward and took Hedwig's empty cage, winking at Harry when he glanced over at her.

"Yes. How are we get-," Harry began to ask but stopped mid sentence when Moody pulled an old and yellowing copy of the Daily Prophet out of his pocket. Moody looked at him with his visible normal eye and a raised eyebrow in amusement as Harry shook his head and muttered a 'never mind.' Moody's eye then moved to something behind Harry, and he turned around to see Petunia standing in the door from the kitchen, a look of disgust and mistrust on her face as she looked at the three adult wizards in her hallway.

"See you next summer, aAunt Petunia," said Harry before turning around, not caring about watching her silent reaction, if she had even reacted at all.

"Ready?" Moody asked as he held out the paper. Harry nodded as he placed a finger on the paper, bracing himself for the familiar, and disliked, tug that was to come. "Three…..two……one." Aas Moody said one, Harry felt the tug on his navel and Privet Drive disappeared in rush of wind and color.


	5. Explanations

**Chapter 5 –****Explanations**

Harry landed as he usually did when traveling by Portkey;: on the ground. This time, he landed flat on his back on the floor just before the fireplace in the basement kitchen of Grimmauld pPlace. As he sat up and used the table to pull himself off the floor, he looked around the dark kitchen to see that it looked the same as he had last seen it. Oh, how he hated this house.

Before he could think or move another inch, he heard a shriek from the doorway and was quickly engulfed by a large quantity of bushy brown hair. He coughed as Hermione hugged him a little too tightly around his neck. He heard someone laughing on the other side of the brown hair. "Hermione, you need to let him breath. He's starting to turn blue."

Hermione jumped away from him, blushing and apologizing over and over for cutting off his air supply while Harry took a nice deep breath before smiling at his two best friends. Ron was still long and lanky with the infamous Weasley red hair, though he was now a few inches taller and had a few more visible freckles. Hermione still remain the shortest of the three of them, though she too had grown a couple of inches, and she still had the same bushy brown hair.

Ron moved forward and clapped Harry's shoulder in greeting. "How ya doing, Harry?"

"Better now that I'm away from the Dursleys," he replied with a small smile on his face. Movement in the doorway caught his eye, and he looked over to see Ginny smiling at him as she moved into the room. She stopped a few feet away from where he, Ron and Hermione stood and placed her right hand on her him as she smirked at him. "What, not gonna say hello to me?"

Ron removed his hand from Harry's shoulder, the four teens laughing as Ginny moved forward and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, while his wrapped around her small waist. Harry felt something deep within him as his arms wrapped around her, a feeling that reminded him of what he had once felt for Cho, only slightly different. _'She has gotten quiet pretty this summer. Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold it! This is Ron's little sister! He'd kill me! Not to mention that she also has sixc brother's beside him! I try anything and I'm dead! No, best just remain friends.'_

Harry quickly pulled away from her as several more people moved into the kitchen. Harry briefly looked down, fighting the rising heat in his cheeks and praying that no one had notice, before looking up to see who had entered. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen, Molly quickly moving forward and pulling him into a quick hug, muttering to herself about 'mal-nutrition' as she held him at arm's length and looked him over. "We must do something about how thin you are, Harry, but that can wait. Professor Dumbledore is here to see you, so why don't you take your things upstairs, before heading back down here?."

It was at the mention of the Headmaster of Hogwarts that Harry noticed him standing in the doorway to the kitchen smiling at him, blue eyes twinkling behind his half-moon glasses. Harry moved away from Mrs. Weasley to where his trunk sat before the fireplace, Hedwig's cage setting on top of it. Ginny reached the cage and smiled at him as he grabbed the handle of his trunk.

"I'll be right back, pProfessor," Harry stated to Dumbledore, who had moved off to the side of the doorway to left Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione through. The four didn't talk until they reached the hallway with Mrs. Black portrait, which still looked as dirty as ever.

"What do you suppose Dumbledore wants to talk to you about?" Ron whispered as the four crept pasts the softly snoring portrait and began to move up the stairs towards the first landing.

"I don't know, but I will tell him about the dream that I had last night. And before you say anything, Hermione, yes I do still try to clear my mind at night, it was just that night I had fallen asleep doing the last of my homework," Harry explained when Hermione opened her mouth to scold him about not practicing Occlumency. Hermione flushed, slightly embarrassed that he had known what she was going to say.

"What exactly happened in the dream?" Ginny asked as the four reached the second floor and moved towards the room that Harry and Ron had shared the summer before.

"Death Eaters were reporting to Voldemort," Harry replied as they reached the door. Ron flinched at the name as he turned to door handle and walked into the room, Hermione following after him while rolling her eyes. "A female Death Eater, whose voice I've never heard before, told him about having information about the Potter girl. Then Wormtail exclaimed about it being impossible and got in trouble. The Death Eater said that she was in California, disguised as a Muggle, and then something about her having the Hogwarts Power Gem."

By the time Harry finished explaining the basics of the dream, the four of them were sitting down in the room;. Ron and Hermione over on Ron's bed and Harry and Ginny seated on his. Hedwig sat upon the top of the wardrobe.

"Potter girl?" Ginny asked as she curled her legs underneath her where she was sitting at the end of his bed. She looked at Harry in curiosity. The feeling in the pit of his stomach returned. "I thought you were the last remaining Potter?"

"So did I," Harry replied, smiling over at the red head a few feet from him. "That's what I want to talk to Dumbledore about when he is done telling me whatever he is here to tell me."

"Hogwarts Power Gem," Hermione stood up from where she was seated beside Ron and began to pace, eyebrows furrowed in thought. "I've heard it somewhere."

"I'll fill you in later," commented Harry as he stood from the bed and moved towards the door, doing his best to not look at Ginny as he walked by here.

"Later mate," Ron called after him as he walked out the door, closing it behind him before heading down the stairs towards the first landing.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore," Harry greeted as he entered the kitchen. The elder wizard was seated at the head of the table, a steaming cup of tea set in front of him. Except for him and Dumbledore, the kitchen was empty.

"Hello, Harry. How was your summer?" Dumbledore asked before he took a sip of his tea, watching as Harry moved down the table and took a seat on his right.

"Not bad. But I had a strange dream the other night that I wanted to tell you about," Harry replied. Dumbledore nodded and motioned with his free hand for Harry to explain the dream as he sipped his tea once more. Harry repeated what he had told Ron, Hermione and Ginny up in the bedroom with a little more details that he had left out when he had told them.

When Harry finished explaining, he sat silent and waited for Dumbledore to say something. He too sat silent for a few moments after the explanation, looking down into his now empty tea cup with an expression Harry couldn't read. Harry broke the silence after a few more minutes. "Sir, what did he mean when he said to Wormtail 'There is a Potter girl, I can assure you of that?' Do I actually have a relative alive outside of the Dursleys?"

Dumbledore sighed and looked up from his tea, all sparkle gone from his eyes. "Yes, you do have a relative outside the Dursleys. A twin, in fact."

"Twin?"

"Twin sister, yes. She was hidden in America 15 fifteen years ago. Just after your parents' murder, to be precise," Dumbledore replied calmly. "This was what I had wished to talk to you about, Harry. You see, the spell that was placed on her that night, will wear off completely on Halloween this year."

"So, she was there that night too?" Harry asked slowly, his mind still reeling from the fact that he had a sister hidden in America. Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, she was right beside you that night. And just like you, she also has a scar from the attack."

"So, he wanted me to stop the prophecy, and he wanted her so he could get the Gem," Harry stated, looking to Dumbledore to see whether his assumption was correct. Dumbledore nodded that he was correct. Harry briefly glanced down at his open hands on the table before looked back up at Dumbledore. Harry felt the anger at not having been told he had a sister begin to bubble up within him. "Why was I not told of this any sooner?"

"I did not want to waste years dreaming of what she would be like, so I waited till now so you would only have a few months to wait," Dumbledore replied calmly. Harry took a deep breath as he looked down at the table and tried his best to calm himself. Last thing he needed to do was to destroy this kitchen like he had Dumbledore's office just after the events at the ministry.

As he felt his anger begin to fade away, another question popped into his mind. He looked up to see Dumbledore with a small smile on his face at Harry's self control. "So what exactly is this Gem?"

"The Hogwarts Power Gem, is a small white stone that three of the four founders of Hogwarts created just after Slytherin left the school. Each of them put a part of their own powers into the Gem, in case something happened to them and Slytherin could not be stopped in his quest to stop Muggleborns from attending the school," Dumbledore explained and looked to Harry to see if he understood so far. Harry nodded for him to continue.

"Godric Gryffindor gave the Gem his Animagus abilities, for he was one of the few choice Animagi, the ability to choose any animal you wish and be able to transform into it, instead of one set from to ever exist. Helga Hufflepuff gave her healing abilities, for she was one of the greatest healers in history, and she also gave a small portion of her Seeing abilities. While Rowena Ravenclaw gave the knowledge she had acquired over the years to the Gem," Dumbledore explained. He paused for a moment to let all this information sink in before continuing. "It is also said that the three connected their weapons to the Gem and that whoever was to hold it, would be able to summon them at will."

"Like Godric Gryffindors sword?" Harry asked, recalling the ruby encrusted pummel in his memory.

Dumbledore nodded. "It is the location of the other weapons, Helga's bow and quiver of arrows and Rowena's shield that is unknown to the world."

"She has access to all that in the Gem?" asked Harry in amazement. With his sister around, he may just be able to defeat Voldemort.

"Yes, though she currently has no idea of it being anything other than a nice necklace that she has had for as long as she can remember," he replied, leaning forward slightly as he rested his elbows on the table and pressed the tip of his fingers together before him as he looked at Harry. "Anything else you would like to know about your sister, Harry?"

Harry sat silently for a moment, looking down at the grain of the table as he thought of what to ask when he suddenly realized that he didn't even know her name yet. He mentally slapped himself as he look up at Dumbledore. "One question. What's her name?"

Dumbledore smiled as the twinkle returned to his eyes. "Her full name is Jennifer Lillian Potter, though right now she thinks that her last name is Corral."


	6. Discussions of Dreams

**Chapter 6-****Discussions of Dreams**

Fifteen years after Michelle Gomez had help to perform the switch, life in the High Desert went on normally, unaware of the magical world's existence. Summer had reached its peak in the valley, temperature's in the triple digits and summer thunderstorms a regular occurrence. Leaving behind the comfort of his air conditioned car, Kyle Montgomery closed the car door behind him and began to make his way up the driveway.

He and his mother, Brenda, had just returned from their annual summer trip to Hawaii, much to the annoyance of his best friend. Jenny always found it irritating when her best friend got to go on these amazing vacations and she was stuck in Apple Valley most of the time. Only rarely did she and her family ever get out of the valley. He Kyle stepped up to the doorway of what he had first thought to be a large off-white two story house with peach tiled roof, but what he knew from his many visits to be a one story with extremely high ceilings. He pushed the doorbell and stepped back to wait for someone to open it.

After a few minutes, his brown eyes spotted movement on the other side of the stained glass window in the door, and it opened to reveal a thin brunette in her late forties with green eyes tinged with brown smiling at him.

"Hello Kyle. How was the trip?" she asked as she stepped aside and held to door open, allowing him to enter the white tiled entryway of the home.

"Great, Mrs. Corral. Though I did get a bit sunburned again," he replied as Jessica led him out of the entryway and into the dining room where the door to the backyard sat between the table and connected kitchen.

Jessica chuckled as she reached the back door and rested her hand on the golden handle. "I thought you were a few shades darker then you were the last time I saw you. Anyway, I'm sure you're not here to talk to me. Jenny is out back with Jessie."

Jessica opened the door and held it open as Kyle walked out onto the back patio. Littered around the patio were several lounge chairs, pool floaties, a large stainless steel grill (one of Mr. Corral's favorite toys) and Jenny's old green mountain bike. A few feet to the left was the large in ground pool, and Kyle was very tempted to jump into the cool, clear water as he walked by.

Near the back fence, sat a small barn with a wooden fence surrounding it. Sitting on this fence and watching the white horse the trotted trotting around the area was a tall girl in faded blue jeans and a light pink t-shirt with dirty blond hair that reached just below her shoulders, dark sunglasses resting on her head. "Hey, Jenny!"

She turned around and smiled brightly as her bright green eyes landed on Kyle. She swung her legs around and hopped off the fence. She hurried towards him before jumping up and hugging him tightly, making him stagger backwards. He chuckled as he hugged her tightly back. "I'm guessing you missed me?"

"Yes," she replied as she pulled away from him, moving back towards the fence, crossing her arms and leaning up against it. "It has been so boring without you or Lenitia here."

"Though I do feel sorry for her. A month with family in Montana who don't like phones," he replied as he moved and leaned against the fence beside her, both watching the white horse trotting about.

"Good point," Jenny replied with a laugh. Though the two girls were best friends, Jenny did not envy her at all, seeing as that Lenitia's family was a little off the wall and she admitted it every day.

"I see you dyed your hair again," he commented, glancing over at her.

She smiled brightly and nodded happily. "Yep. My last dye was almost gone and you could see a lot of my natural color."

Kyle laughed at the grimace on her face. It was common knowledge that she hated her natural dark brown hair color, claiming it looked like pooh and made her look paler then she already was, though he always said that her natural color looked just fine on her. That was one argument that he would never win.

The two friends fell into a comfortable silence as they watched Jessie walked up to the water trough and start drinking noisily. The silence was broken by a heavy sigh from Jenny. When he heard this, Kyle looked towards her and watched her carefully for a few moments. She wore a distant look on her face and her eyes seemed to be seeing something that wasn't there. "What's wrong? And don't you dare say nothing;, I know you too well."

She smiled softly and looked towards him for a moment before looking back out towards the desert beyond her yard. "I had another dream."

That statement alone told Kyle whay she seemed so distant. For the past two years, she had been getting his these horrible dreams that most of the time made her wake up screaming in a cold sweat with a massive headache. The only problem was that whenever she tried to remember what had scared her so, she couldn't. She couldn't remember who was in it or what it was about;, she just knew that it was something horrible.

"Anything?" Kyle asked softly, watching her for a reaction. She shook her head in the same way she had all the times before.

"I wish I could remember what it was that scares me so badly," she replied loudly, pushing herself off the fence in frustration before leaving her back against it and looking towards the house.

"I'd like to know the answer to that too," he replied, also pushing away from the fence only to lean his back against it in the same manner she was. He truly was interested in what had scared her so badly, the main reason being that she was one of his best friends, and he hated seeing her hurt or upset.

The other reason being that she was one of the few people he knew that could walk out of a horror movie laughing and smiling. Some of the things she was able to stomach made even him, who was able to stomach quite a bit of gore, queasy. Though she did have the unfortunate habit of yelling out that the special effects that scared the bejebies out of the other people in the theater, looked like child's toys to her. He had lost count of how many times she had gotten kicked out of the theater for that.

"Hey, Kyle!" a voice called from the patio. They both looked up to see Jessica halfway out of the back door looking at the two friends. "Are you staying for dinner? Michel is firing up the grill."

Jenny and Kyle glanced at each other briefly, Jenny looking at little smug as he called yes to her mother, who nodded and disappeared inside the house. Normally her father was not that good of a cook, but he was a genius when it came to his grill, and Kyle had an addiction to his beef kabobs. Every time he was over for dinner and had these, when Kyle said he was done so he wouldn't eat them all himself, he mysteriously kept finding a few more on his plate.


	7. Happy Birthday

****

Chapter 7 – Happy Birthday

Harry made his way up the staircase of Grimmauld pPlace in silence. A sister. He had a sister. And not and older or younger sister, a twin sister. Hidden in America for her own safety until the spell wore off in October. Four months. He only had to wait four more months till he met her. What was she like? Would she like him? Would she even want to come to England at all, or just prefer to stay in America?

"Harry? Are you alright?"

Harry was jolted out of his thoughts when a feminine voice sounded from a few feet in front of him. He looked up to see Ginny looking at him with concern a few feet from the door to the room he and Ron shared. He felt the strange feeling in his stomach return and struggled to push it back down. "Um, yes….no…..I'm not sure."

"What exactly happened?" she asked as she stepped forward and closed the gap between them, concern still written clearly on her face. The feeling in his stomach began to increase and it grew more difficult to fight down, especially with her close enough that he could smell what he guess to be her perfume.

Swallowing the growing lump in his throat, he motioned to the door to his and Ron's room. "It'd be easier to explain it to all of you at once."

"Okay," she replied and moved away to open the door. He entered the room a few moments after her and watched as she once more sat down at the end of his bed, across from where Ron and Hermione sat on his. From what he could tell, it looked as though they had been arguing yet again. But when they saw him, all traces of previous anger disappeared and were replied replaced with concern.

"What did he say?" Hermione asked from where she sat as Harry sat down on his own bed and looked down at the faded sheets, feeling three pairs of eyes watching him.

"He wanted to talk to me about what I wanted to talk to him about."

He didn't look up when he heard both Ginny and Hermione gasp, and he was pretty sure Ron's jaw had just about hit the floor. Silence filled the room for a few moments, and the person to break it was Ginny. "So you really have a sister in California?"

Harry looked up at her and nodded. "Twin sister."

"Twin?" hHe looked over at Ron to see, as predicted, his jaw was hanging open in shock and he was sure it had just dropped a little more. Hermione regained her composure, glanced over and rolled her eyes at his open mouth before reaching over and pushing it closed. Ron's ears turned red and he glared over at the brunette beside him. Hermione ignored it and smiled at Harry. , "I'd would have thought that you would be ecstatic to find out that you have family besides the Dursleys, Harry."

"I am happy, just a shocked that I actually have family," Harry replied, a small smile coming onto his face. Even if she decided to stay in the United States, he would do his best to get to know her and keep her in his life.

"Why is she in California in the first place?" Ginny asked, shifting her position on the end of Harry's bed as she looked at him, brown eyes shining with curiosity.

"Voldemort," Harry began. Over on the opposite side of the room, Ron cringed and Hermione rolled her eyes at him. Harry ignored them and continued. , "Wwas after her because she is the holder of the Hogwarts Power Gem:, a Gem created by Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw just after Slytherin left the school."

Hermione let out a soft gasp and her brown eyes widened as she looked at Harry in disbelief. Ron looked over at her in confusion. "I've read about it somewhere. _Hogwarts: A History,_ I think, but it only calls it a legend, pure myth."

"Didn't the same book say that about the Chamber of Secrets?" Harry asked coolly, cocking an eyebrow at his friend. Hermione flushed and looked down, muttering a meek yes. He had learned long ago that just because something was thought to be a myth didn't mean that it wasn't true.

"What's her name, Harry?" Ginny asked, breaking the silence and the slight tension that was beginning to fill the room.

Harry looked away from Hermione and smiled over at the redhead sitting with her legs crossed beneath her. "Her current name is Jennifer Lillian Corral."

* * *

The evening after finding out that what he had heard in his dream was true and that he had a sisterafterword, he had had a conversation with Remus when he had questioned what the headmaster had wanted to talk to the teen about and had found out that he too had known about Jennifer's existence. But Remus had not been told that she had been hidden after the murder of James and Lily and had assumed her for dead. After that dinner conversation, Remus had not been seen by Harry in Grimmauld place again, having been sent on an assignment for the Order.

The next week passed quicker thaen Harry had expected. No dreams of Voldemort's plans invaded his nights, and the days were filled with him spending time with Hermione and the Weasleys and spending time converging in his and Ron's room, wondering what Jennifer would be like.

Sunday the thirty-first arrived, and Harry awoke from peaceful dreams involving a certain redhead female to an empty room. Reaching over to the nightstand for his glasses, he opened them his eyes and put them on as he glanced at the clock. A quarter to ten. No wonder he had awoken to an empty room, knowing his best friends' appetite. So Harry quickly got out of bed and changed his clothes before heading out of the room and down towards the basement kitchen.

As he walked towards the closed door of the kitchen, he began to become a little suspicious. One, the door was closed and. iIt was usually only closed during Order meetings and why would they be having one at ten in the morning on a Sunday? Another thing he realized was that there was no hint of any conversation coming from the other side of the closed door. He hesitated before the door for a second before pushing it open to reveal the darkened kitchen. The light's came to life and his eyes widened at the sight of the small crowd before him.

"SURPRISE!"

Harry felt his jaw drop. Gathered around a table full of presents and a large cake were all those he cared about. All of the Weasleys, minus Percy of course, and Hermione mixed in with the group of redheads. Members of the Order of the Phoenix were also there, and he spotted Hagrid's large frame near the rear of the group, not far away from a head of spiky pink hair.

Ron and Hermione moved forward from where they had been standing, grabbed the stunned Harry's arms and pulled him towards the table. As Ron began to position him before the large cake in the center of the table, Harry came out of his shock but continued to gap around at those gathered.

"Well, blow out the candles, mate!" Ron said cheerfully from beside him. Harry laughed and looked towards Mrs. Weasley as she glared at her youngest son. "We're eating first, aren't we?"

She laughed and nodded as Ron frowned at both his mother and best friend before Harry turned towards the cake. It was a three layer cake with white and green frosting, and Harry knew by looking at it that Mrs. Weasley had defiantly definitely gone all out on this cake.

Sixteen candles were lit atop the cake. He closed his eyes and thought of what he wanted to wish for. _For Jennifer to stay in England when the spell comes off on Halloween_. With this thought, Harry opened his eyes and blew out all sixteen candles amidst the cheering of those gathered to celebrate.


	8. Back to School

**Chapter 8- Back to School**

Jenny smiled brightly as she and Kyle walked through the front gate to Apple Valley High School. It was a large school with roughly three-thousand students and many buildings and portables spread out over the large property. Kyle had just driven the two of them to the school early so that they could get their Junior year schedules.

"Kyle! Jenny!" a voice called from behind them. They both turned around to see a girl with dark brown hair and pale blue eyes closing the passenger door to a suburban pulled up to the sidewalk before the school. She had a black backpack slung over her shoulder and was smiling brightly at the two. Jenny squealed and rushed forward to hug her other best friend, who was also squealing. "Oh my God! It's so good to see you!"

"You too! Girl, you look good! You dyed again, huh?" Lenitia McDonald held her friend at arm's length and looked her over to see what had changed over the time she had been away.

"Yeah, she did. No matter how many times I tell her that natural color looks fine," Kyle commented. Lenitia let go of Jenny and tightly hugged her other best friend before holding him too at arm's length and looked him over. "It's her choice, and you got a tan, didn't you?"

"Hawaii," he replied. Lenitia glared at him before the three turned and began to walk back into the campus with Lenitia muttering a few 'I hate you's and 'stupid Montana.' Jenny laughed and wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulders. "You don't hate him, and you know you missed him."

Lenitia glared at her and shoved the arm off her shoulders muttering, "I hate you too."

This only caused Jenny to laugh even harder, gaining some odd looks in the direction of the trio as they moved towards the administration building to pick up their schedules. When they approached the building, they stopped as one when they noticed the long line of students coming out of the office doors waiting to get their schedules and groaned as one. "Aw, man."

"You would think we would know to get here even earlier 'cause this happens every year," commented Kyle as the three moved and stood at the rear of the line, more students entering the campus getting quickly into the line behind them.

"I think it's like history papers. You forget about them the entire two weeks you have to do it and remember ten o'clock the night before it's due and then pull an all-nighter and drink lots of coffee to get it done," Lenitia replied, causing her two friends to give her funny looks. "What?"

"Actually, Lenitia," Jenny began as the line moved forward a few feet, "I think that may be just you."

"My mom said she did all the time in high school and college," Lenitia replied. Kyle leaned over and covered his mouth with his hand as he whispered into Jenny's ear, "Now I know where she gets it from."

"I heard that," Lenitia cried, causing her two best friends to burst out in laughter.

* * *

"Okay, okay, okay," Lenitia muttered as she and Kyle waited off to the side of the line for Jenny to get her schedule. As Jenny joined them, they huddled together and began to compare schedules. "First period I have Chemistry with Kramer. What do you guys have?"

"History with Comer," Jenny replied. Kyle smiled and held up with hand for a high five. Jenny laughed and hit his hand; this being the signal that told her that he too had the class. Lenitia stuck her tongue out at the two.

"Okay, second period I have Geometry with Mendez," Jenny stated. Lenitia and Kyle smiled as they both held up their hands for her to smack. Jenny grinned, happy to have at least one class besides choir with the both of them. The sound of the first bell that told them it was time to get to class sounded, cutting off the laughter of the three friends and turning them into groans.

Lenitia began to move away in the direction of the science classrooms calling back to Kyle and Jenny, "One of you please shoot me now or at least tell me why I signed up for this!"

"Because it's required to graduate!" Kyle called back. Lenitia groaned again before yelling, "Then please put me out of my misery!"

Jenny and Kyle glanced at each other before yelling back to her in unison, "Nah!"

A distant 'I hate you' was heard in response as the two began to make their way through the throngs of students towards the history building on the other side of the campus as the admin. As the two friends walked, Kyle commented, "I hope she doesn't blow up the building just to avoid that class."

"Even she isn't that desperate," Jenny replied. Kyle looked over at her with a raised eyebrow. Jenny rolled her eyes and sighed. "Okay, she's that desperate. But I doubt they would trust her, or anyone at this school for that matter, with chemicals in the first place. Not after what happened freshmen year."

Kyle laughed at the memory of that day. The three of them had been sitting in the choir room when suddenly an explosion rocked the building. Turned out that the teacher had combined the wrong chemicals in a demonstration for the class and the explosion had been felt throughout the entire town. The school had to be evacuated and those who had been in the room were treated for chemical burns. Needless to say, the teacher had been fired before he could say 'oops.' "I don't think anyone on this campus will ever forget that."

"And I think Mr. Rhodes will never be hired as a teacher ever again after that," Jenny responded as the two reached their classroom and walked up the ramp together to face their new history teacher that they would have for that year, glad that they would have the company of a friend.


	9. OWL’s and Diagon Alley

**Chapter 9 - OWL's and Diagon Alley**

The three weeks after Harry's birthday passed quickly, and now only one week remained until the new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry began. When Harry and Ron reached the basement kitchen of Grimmauld Place that morning, they found Hermione and Ginny already there. Mrs. Weasley was over by the stove cooking breakfast, while Ginny sat opening her Hogwarts letter. Hermione sat staring at three think envelopes on the table in front of her.

"Please tell me those aren't what I think they are?" Ron asked, pointing to the letters on the table as he and Harry sat down across from the girls at the table.

"Yes, these are our O.W.L. results," Hermione replied, breaking out of the trance the letter seemed to have had her in moments before to pass Harry and Ron theirs.

"Together on three?" Harry suggested as he and Ron took their envelopes from Hermione and looked down at them. He glanced up to see Ron and Hermione nod in agreement with his suggestion.

"One...Two...Three," counted Harry, and together they tore open the envelopes and pulled out their results. The first sheet of paper was the standard welcome back letter while the second read as such:

_OWL Results for Harry James Potter _

_O-3 OWL's  
E -2 OWL's  
A-1 OWL  
P-0 OWL's  
D-0 OWL's_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts-O  
Charms-O  
Potions-O  
Transfiguration-O  
Divination-D  
Herbology-E  
Care of Magical Creatures-O  
History of Magic-D  
Astronomy-P_

_Congratulation's Mr. Potter, you've earned a total of 17 OWL's._

Harry sat staring at the letter. He had managed to get seventeen O.W.L.'s. And by come miracle he had passed Potions. He still had a chance at becoming an Auror. Harry was knocked out of his shock by Hermione asking, "How did you do, Harry?"

Harry looked up from the paper and smiled at Hermione. "I got seventeen. How about you?"

"Good for you, Harry. I got thirty," she replied with a beaming smile. "How about you, Ron?"

"I got sixteen," he replied. Harry smiled and clapped him on the back. "Good job, mate."

"Thanks," Ron mumbled in reply as Mrs. Weasley walked over to the table with breakfast levitated before her and set the plates of food on the table. "Congratulations, you three."

"What books do you need, Harry?" Hermione asked as she set down the letter beside her and began to get some food.

"I need _Advanced Transfiguration, Advanced Potion's, Advanced Charms_, and _Defense: Advanced Practical and Theory_," Harry read as he glanced at his letter briefly before returning his attention to his breakfast.

"All I need other than those is_ Advanced Arithmacy_," Hermione commented before taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"What about you, Ron?" Harry asked, looking towards his other best friend sitting beside him. Ron mumbled something, but as his mouth was full, it was impossible to understand.

"Stop talking with your mouth full, Ronald," Hermione scolded, looking a bit disgusted by his eating habits.

He glared at her as he swallowed."Yes, Mum. And my list is the same as Harry's."

"What did you get in Potions?" Harry asked after he swallowed a mouthful of eggs.

"I got an E," he replied before stuffing more food in his mouth. Hermione looked disgusted again but shook it off before stating, "Well, at least you passed and are able to take the class."

Ron glared at her once more and swallowed before commenting sarcastically, "Yeah, now I'm stuck with Snape for another year. Joy."

Harry nodded his agreement as he took another bite of his breakfast. Though he needed to take the class to become an Auror, he was not looking forward at all to another year with the greasy haired, hooked nosed, who hated his guts, Potions professor.

"Mrs. Weasley," Hermione began after she took another sip of juice, "is it possible to be able to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow?"

"Sure. Remus, Tonks and I can go with you," she replied. "I need to go soon anyway to pick up a few things, but tomorrow is good."

"How are we going to get there?" Harry asked, hoping against hope that she wouldn't answer-

"Knight Bus," she replied, before turning away and missing Harry's groan.

* * *

When the bright purple, triple decker Knight Bus came to a halt in front of the Leaky Cauldron the next morning, the group traveling from Grimmauld Place hurried off the bus as fast as their legs could carry them. The moment he stepped off the bus, Ron headed straight for the nearest trashcan and grabbed the edges until his knuckles turned white as he heaved up all he had eaten for breakfast that morning.

A few moments later his tinged green face emerged from the hole in the trashcan, and he whipped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt. "Never again," he muttered.

Ginny and Hermione looked slightly disgusted, and Mrs. Weasley straight away set off on him for whipping his mouth with his shirt. She pulled out her wand and cleaned his sleeve in an instant. Tonks smiled from where she stood beside Remus as Ron's ears turned red.

"Everyone ready?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she turned away from a still red-eared Ron.  
Everyone responded that they were ready, and Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Good. Because Ronald could use some new robes since he is growing like a tree."

"Mum!" he whined as the red tinge returned to his ears. Mrs. Weasley just continued to smile as she ushered the group into the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

A few hours later, the group exited their last stop: Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Remus and Tonks had left the group a little earlier, going on ahead to the Leaky Cauldron to wait for them while they finished shopping. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were heading out of the store, Mrs. Weasley still in there talking to Fred and George, when they ran into one of the people they least wanted to see.

"Watch it, Potter," Draco Malfoy sneered, looking the four of them up and down with his cold, grey blue eyes.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked through clenched teeth, his hand subconsciously going into his pocket and wrapping around his wand.

Malfoy crossed his arms over his chest and raised a blond eyebrow at them. "Why do you care?"

"Because you ran into us while we are trying to go somewhere," Harry replied, his eyes narrowing at the platinum blond in front of him. "So move."

"Oh. Harsh words, Potter," he sneered and unfolded his arms. He stepped towards Harry and whispered into his face, "Imagine what it would be like if there were two of you." After this statement, he turned on his heel and disappeared into the crowd heading towards Gringotts.

"You don't think he knows about Jennifer, do you?" Ginny asked a few moments after Malfoy took his leave of them.

"He does," Harry replied softly, looking over at the redhead beside him and glancing back at Ron and Hermione behind her. "He didn't say it outright, but the way he emphasized the word 'two' said it all."

At that moment, Mrs. Weasley appeared from out of the depths of the shop and her smiled faltered when she noticed the looks on the faces of the four teens. "What is it? What's happened?"

"We'll explain once we get to the Leaky Cauldron, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione answered. "That way we only have to explain the story once."


	10. Back Home

**Chapter 10- Back Home**

The next week and a half passed quickly for those staying at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place and before Harry knew it, he, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were on board the Hogwarts Express as the great scarlet steam engine began to pull out of the station. The four off them were trying in vain to find a compartment before Ron and Hermione had to go to the prefect's carriage, but were having no such luck.

"Come on, Ron," Hermione began with a sigh. "We might as well head to the prefect's carriage."

A sour look formed on Ron's face at the mention of the meeting, but before he could object, Hermione grabbed his arm and began pulling him along behind her towards the front of the train.

"We'll find you later, mate!" Ron called as he pulled his arm out of Hermione's grasp and began to follow her, though a little slower then she would have like.

"Come on, Harry. Let's go find a compartment," Ginny stated, shaking her head at her older brother before turning around and heading towards the rear of the train with Harry close behind her. All the way down the train, Harry couldn't stop looking at Ginny. Her soft skin. Her sweet voice. Her bright red hair shinning in the light coming in from the windows. He was so wrapped up in looking at her that he didn't even noticed that she had stopped before a compartment and had turned around to look at him until she asked, "Harry, what are you looking at?"

"Oh…..um," Harry stuttered, looking away from her as he felt the heat rise in his cheeks and hoping that it wasn't visible. "Nothing."

"Come on then," she commented with a smile, opening the door to the nearest compartment. Harry looked inside and smiled at the occupants of the compartment; : Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood.

"Hello, Harry, Ginny," Neville greeted as they stepped into the compartment.

"Hello, Neville," Harry replied, sitting down in the seat beside him as Ginny closed the door before sitting down next to Luna who looked up from her magazine and smiled at Ginny. "Have Had a good summer?"

"Yeah. Look at the new wand I got!" exclaimed Neville, pulling a new wand out of his pocket and holding it out towards Harry for him to see it. None of the occupants of the compartment noticed that the door was sliding open. "It's Willow and Dragon Heartstring, 7 ½ inches"

"I doubt you could use it any better than your last one, Longbottom," drawled the voice of Draco Malfoy. All those in the compartment looked up to see him standing in the doorway, flanked up by his cronies Crabbe and Goyle.

"Nobody asked your opinion, Malfoy," Harry stated harshly as he stood up from his seat to face the blond.

"It's not an opinion, Potter," he sneered, glancing past him to where Neville was still sitting. "It's a fact."

From where she sat, Ginny laughed sarcastically for a few moments before standing up, pulling out her wand in the process and pointing it at Malfoy's face. "In your own twisted mind."

"I see mini Weasel is here," Malfoy sneered, glancing down at her wand. "Where is the other Weasel, in his cage perhaps?"

Malfoy laughed at his own joke and Crabbe and Goyle sniggered where they stood behind him. That was, until Ron's voice sounded from behind him. "He's right behind you."

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle stopped laughing and spun around to see Ron and Hermione standing behind them, wands pointing at the three Slytherins. Harry stepped forward, pulling out his own wand and pointing it at Malfoy. "Leave now."

Malfoy turned around and smirked at Harry. "I wonder what side your sister would choose in this, Potter."

"She'd be next to me," Harry replied through clenched teeth as Malfoy and he's his cronies pushed past Ron and Hermione and headed towards the front of the train. Harry sat back down with a sigh and replaced his want in his pocket as Ron and Hermione moved into the compartment.

"What was he talking about, Harry?" Neville asked as Hermione slid the door closed and sat down beside Ginny. "You don't have a sister? D, do you?"

Harry glanced over at Hermione across from him and seeing her nod, looked back to Neville. "Yes, Neville. I do have a sister. Her name his Jennifer."

Neville gaped at Harry for a few seconds before asking, "Well, where is she?"

"She is in the United States. But you have to keep this a secret until Dumbledore tells me otherwise," Harry explained, glancing between Neville and Luna to see if they both understood. Without any hesitation, they both nodded in reply.

"Why is she in the United States?" asked Luna, setting down her magazine in her lap as she looked at Harry. "Was it because of the Flagnort's?"

Everyone looked over at Luna with confusion. Ron was the first one to respond to this question."What the bloody hell is that?"

The rest of the train ride was spent telling Neville everything he knew about his sister, wondering what she was like, and Luna going on and on explaining to Ron what a Flagnort was.

When Harry sat down at the Gryffindor house table that evening, he found that the first question people asked him as soon Dumbledore had finished his opening speech and the feast had appeared on the table was, 'Are you going to continue the DA?'

After the first few times of answering that he probably would not start the group up once more and seeing the disappointed looks on their faces, Harry began to think. Just because Umbridge was gone, should he really stop the DA? So many people had told him that it had helped them tremendously, and how often would the teacher be able to focus on one or two students? Very little or never, for they would have to worry about the class as a whole.

So when Seamus had asked just after the beginning to the feast, Harry told him that the DA would indeed be starting up again. All those around that had been in the group and were sitting in the vicinity heard this and smiled, glad that the group would be active once more. The rest of dinner was spent discussing what they would be learning that year and when the first meeting would be held.

But before the first meeting, he wanted to at least see what the newest Defense Against the Dark Arts professor was like. Dumbledore had introduced the petite blond sitting up at the table as the new professor April Anderson. Though from first glance, Harry was sure she would be better than Umbridge and Lockhart at that, seeing as she wasn't wearing pink and didn't seem to be obsessed with her appearance.

Before Harry knew it, he and Ron were telling Hermione good night in the common room before heading up the separate staircase leading to the boy's dormitory. Going up the stairs until they reached the room they had stayed in since first year, though it was now labeled 'sixth years', they opened the door to find that Neville, Seamus, and Dean were already in the room.

Harry and Ron walked over to their four poster beds, at the end of which there trunks sat, and began to get ready for bed. Opening his trunk and pulling out his pajama's, Harry smiled. This was where he was meant to be. Not Privet Drive, not Grimmauld Place, not even the Burrow with the Weasleys, who were essentially his family. No, this magical castle was his home. And Harry smiled for that very reason.


	11. Black Visions

Chapter 11-Black Visions

When Harry woke up the next morning, he looked at the clock and saw it said 7 o'clock, but it did not look like it was evening, but morning. When Harry entered the kitchen a few minutes later, he saw Mrs. Weasley at the stove and Professor Dumbledore, Mr. Weasley, Remus, and Tonks at the table eating breakfast.

"Good morning Harry," greeted Mrs. Weasley, acknowledging his presence to the others.

"Good morning," Harry responded through a yawn, not believing he had slept that long. Harry sat down next to Remus and leaned his head on his right hand.

"Long night?" asked Remus with a smile. Harry nodded.

"The 8 hour time difference does take its toll," Tonks chimed in, looking just as tired as he was.

"Harry, after your sister is up and gets something to eat, we will head to Diagon Alley to get her things. We will then take the Knight Bus to Hogsmeade and take a carriage from there," Dumbledore explained to a barely able to comprehend Harry. At that moment, someone called from the hallway and Mrs. Black started screaming. When they all got there to see what was going on, what they found was quite interesting.

* * *

The next morning, Jenny woke up with a huge headache. She couldn't believe what had happened that night. She was a witch and now in a different country.

"Well, it's the fresh start that I always wanted," Jenny muttered to herself as she sat up in bed. If she was going to start fresh, she would have to let go of the past she had left behind. That was not going to be easy.

She got up and headed to her trunk to get dressed. Then, she had an idea. She had seen it done in movies and wanted to see if it would actually work. So, she closed her eyes, envisioned what she wanted to wear, and snapped her fingers. She opened her eyes and looked down. She was now wearing her jeans, a black t-shirt, and her SunSations hoodie. She smiled, it had worked.

"Now this, I can get used to" smiled Jenny. With that, she headed towards the door. She opened the door and started heading down the dark hallway heading downstairs.

As she was heading downstairs, she saw some sort of creature's heads on the wall. She looked at it in disgust.

"Now that I can't get used to," Jenny murmured. She was going to have a hard time getting that picture out of her head. When she got downstairs, she saw a door covered in curtains and down the hallway there were more doors. Where was everyone?

"Hello?" she called. All of the sudden, the curtains flew open to reveal an ugly portrait of a woman, screaming at her.

"FILTHY HALF-BLOODS IN MY HOUSE!!!!!!!" the portrait screamed.

"Hey! I ain't filthy! Sure I haven't had a shower since last night but that doesn't mean I'm filthy!" Jenny screamed back at her. Who was this lady to call her filthy?

"I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT HOW YOU LOOK! I WAS TALKING ABOUT YOUR BLOOD, YOU STUPID HALF-BLOOD!" the portrait screamed again.

"Hey! I ain't stupid! I had all A's and B's in school! And what does blood have to do with it?! I'm not the one stuck in a PORTRAIT!" Jenny screamed back. Jenny was so angry that she didn't notice the people watching the argument.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! TO TALK TO ME, A BLACK, WHO IS IN HIGHER CLASS THEN YOU, LIKE THAT!!!!!!" screamed the portrait, who then became quiet waiting for a response, which didn't take long.

"Me? I'm an American. And you? You're stuck in a Filthy, Ugly, Portrait!" responded Jenny with a mischievous smile. She had obviously not expected that response.

"WHY YOU-" she started, but was cut off. Jenny raised her right hand at the portrait and the curtains shut with a snap. It was then she noticed the people watching her, all looking stunned.

"What?" Jenny asked. What did she do that shocked them?

"No one besides Sirius has ever stood up to her like that," stated Remus, still looking shocked.

"Well, after nine years of constant bullying, I learned to stand up for myself and not take crap from anyone," Jenny responded truthfully.

"You were bullied for nine years?" Harry asked. That was something they both had in common, they both had been bullied when they were younger.

"All the way till 8th grade, when I made my first true friend. Who has been there for me ever since," answered Jenny sadly. 'Till now,' she thought. She was really going to miss him. She was going to miss all of them.

"Come dear. Let's get you something to eat before you go to Diagon Alley," and with that Mrs. Weasley ushered her into the basement kitchen.

"Diagon Alley? Wait, does that involve shopping?" Jenny asked as she sat down at the long table. Jenny love to shop, whenever she had money that is. Then she realized. "Aw, man. I don't have any money for shopping."

"Yes it does involve shopping and yes you do have money," commented Harry, taking the seat next to his sister. It was going to take a while for him to get used to someone that looked just like him, but acted like an American teenager.

"What do you mean I have money?" asked Jenny. All of her money was back home in the bank.

"Our parents, your real ones, left us a large amount of money," replied Harry, wondering what her reaction would be.

"You mean, we're rich?" Jenny asked and Harry nodded. Jenny was suppressing a scream and shaking with joy in her chair.

"Eat up, you two. You have a long day ahead of you," said Mrs. Weasley, levitating a plate of pancakes in front of them, Jenny watching it with wide eyes the entire time.  
Jenny put butter on her pancakes and looked around for the table for the syrup, which was left of Remus, who was next to Harry. She then started to grin mischievously.

"So Harry, are you awake after that?" asked Remus, referring to what happened between Jenny and Mrs. Black's portrait.

"Yeah, I am after-" Harry started, but was interrupted by the syrup hovering over to Jenny's outstretched hand. Jenny smiled as her hand closed around the syrup, then she saw that everyone at the table, besides Dumbledore, had their mouth open in awe while Dumbledore was smiling.

"What?" Jenny asked. Why did they look so shocked? They were the ones that did magic every day.

"It seems you have no problem with wandless magic," stated Dumbledore, his blue eyes twinkling.

"It's really easy," shrugged Jenny, "and what do you mean wandless? Do most people need wands?"

"Yes. Most people need wands. Only very powerful wizards can do it, and it takes a long time to master," replied Mr. Weasley. "Dumbledore is one of them."

"I kind of figured that out. I mean, I can feel the power radiating from you," commented Jenny. That was true. Ever since Harry met Dumbledore, he could feel him radiating power. Strangely, he could also feel his sister radiating power.

"So, about school. Does it have a choir?" asked Jenny, squeezing syrup onto her pancakes. Music was a big part of her life, and that wasn't going to change no matter what continent she was on.

"No, we do not have a choir at Hogwarts." replied Dumbledore. "But, you could create one."

"Cool. 'Cause, music is a really big part of my life and that is not going to-" all of the sudden, Jenny just stopped in mid sentence and stared into space with a glazed-over look in her eyes.

"Sir, what's wrong with Jenny?" asked Harry waving a hand in front of her face with no response.

"I believe the Seeing power from the Gem is giving her a vision." replied Dumbledore. So, that was why she wasn't responding. She was seeing something that was going to happen.  
Jenny's vision  
_"NO, Jenny would never kill her own parents! She's not that kind of a person! And she is also Catholic!" yelled Kyle, who was arguing with a cop. They stood face to face in the choir room, for the police had come to interview the close friends of the daughter to see if any clues to her whereabouts would appear. The other members of SunSations stood behind Kyle, nodding and shouting their agreement._

"The only other answer besides her being the killer and running, is that she was kidnapped and allowed to take her things. As you said yourself, she took all her prized possessions," replied the police chief, turning and walking out of the door of the choir room. Kyle turned back to everyone else.

"She's not the killer and she's out there somewhere. The question is where?" Kyle muttered sadly to himself.   
"Kyle!" screamed Jenny all of the sudden. She had come out of the trance and collapsed sobbing onto the table, pieces of her black hair falling into the sticky syrup of her pancakes.

"Jen?" Harry asked softly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"The cops think I killed my parents. But my friends know that I didn't. Kyle stood up for me when I'm not there," cried Jenny, half-happy, half-sad.

"Is Kyle in that picture that was on your desk last night?" asked Harry, having a feeling of what the answer was going to be.

"Yes. He's one with the curly black hair. The others are Cesily, Chris, Emily, Brandi and Lenny," responded Jenny, sitting up and looking at her brother, tears streaming down her face. 'And now I'm not there to be with them,' she thought.

"I'm sorry," murmured Harry. No wonder she was upset.

"What's worse is that I never got to tell them how much they mean to me!" cried Jenny, breaking into sobs once more. Harry pulled her into a hug, and she continued sobbing into his shoulder. Both of them were unaware of the adults watching them, all teary-eyed at the exchange between the two siblings.


	12. Busted

Chapter 12-Busted

One month and two weeks later.  
Jenny View  
As Jenny looked back now, she was amazed at how much had happened in the last month and a half. She had managed to master all that she had missed with her wand, which was 7½ inches, willow with phoenix feather core. She had mastered wandless magic, the weapons and the powers of the Gem, and was still working on mastering the elements, as she was a little unsure of fire.

With the help of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry's pensieve, she learned about their past 5 years at Hogwarts, found out about her real parents and Sirius, and they learned her past as well, and her love for music that she got Ginny into.

As expected, she was sorted into Gryffindor. Everyone's initial reaction to seeing another Potter was that of "Oh my God!" And just like Harry, Snape loathed her at first sight, not that she cared. She found out she was pretty good at potions, so he couldn't criticize hers. She also had the shared hate of Malfoy; she kicked him in the groin when he first met her. He hit on her, so she kicked him.

She got into Quidditch and ended up being pretty good at it. So good, she became the team's reserve player. She became part of the D.A., and was helping them with gymnastics and martial arts. She had started up a choir group, and was planning a concert for the last day of term. She also used Jessie, who was kept by Hagrid, to explore the grounds of Hogwarts, which ranged all the way to the mountains behind the school.

While exploring one day, she found a crash landed private jet in good condition. So over the past three weeks, at night, free periods, and weekends, she fixed it up with spells, enlarged the interior so it was now two stories had several bedrooms with attached bathrooms, a full kitchen, dining room, and a living room with a home theater system directly behind the cockpit. She modified how you fly it, making it like a videogame she quite good at. She put so many spells on it, it was probably indestructible. And tonight, Saturday, December 16th, it was going the get its first flight.

She had made the somewhat dangerous decision to go back home to see the schools Winter choir concert. She only knew about it through the choir calendar she got at the beginning to the year. In the process of going leaving the concert, she planned on leaving a clue to her whereabouts for her friends.

She left just after dinner that night, using Harry's invisibility cloak that she took that afternoon and her broom to fly up to where the plane was. She didn't use Jessie just in case she got caught. And right now, she was able to see Phoenix, Arizona coming into view along the horizon.

She had it all planned out. She would go to the concert as someone who knew her whereabouts. She just had to hide the gem, as they knew what it looked like, so someone wouldn't see it and figure out it was her.

When she landed the plane on the outskirts of town, she put a spell that would keep it hidden from anyone but her. She then walked to the nearest highway and found a bus stop. From there, she took the bus to the community college where the concert was being held at 7 pm. When she got there, it was 6:50 pm. She bought her ticket, got a seat and prepared to watch her friends on the stage, wishing she was up there with them.

* * *

When the concert was over, everyone on stage came down to the audience to see their families. So, plucking up her nerves, she walked up to Kyle, who had sung a solo that night to congratulate him, and try to keep up the British accent. She got there, heart pounding, and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hello. I just wanted to congratulate you on your amazing performance," greeted Jenny with a British accent, looking at him and wishing she could tell him that it was her.

"Thank you. Do I know you? You seem familiar?" he inquired with a questioning look on his face.

"No. I'm Lillian Potter, from Britain. I am in town visiting family and heard about the show and came," she replied. It was partly true. Lillian was her middle name.

"You just remind me of someone I used to-"he stopped suddenly, looking at her neck. The gem had come un-tucked from her shirt. "where did you get that necklace?"

"Oh this, I found it one day in my dresser and-"she caught herself, and without an accent. "I've got to go" She turned and ran for the nearest exit, dropping an envelope along the way.

"Wait! Hey, you dropped a letter-"he picked it up and looked at it, his eyes widened in shock as he took in the familiar handwriting"- addressed to me?"

"Hey Kyle, who was that girl?" asked Cesily walking over to him with the others behind her.

"Her name was Lillian Potter, I've heard that name before, and she dropped a letter addressed to me," Kyle explained to them, looking at the letter in confusion.

"Well, open it!" cried Emily from behind Cesily. He tore it open and began to read it aloud.

_Dear Kyle,_

As I know everyone else is there too, Hi!

Yes it's Jenny. That girl you just met is a girl very close to me. Yes I am safe, in England. Me, the girl that only visited one other state, is now in a different country! Ironic huh?

The man that killed my parents on Halloween, he tried to kill me too! Turns out they weren't my real parents at all! My real parents were here in England. And the guy that tried to kill me killed them when I was one year old! The man is psycho, I tell you! Back to the point, when he tried to kill me, this group who knew my real parents stopped him, and reunited me with my twin brother! We are now quite close.

I miss you guy's sooo much! I will explain more when we meet again. And we will! I just don't know when.

Love always,  
Jenny   
"Wow! She's alive," gaped Lenny in shock.

"And in England. With a twin brother," gasped Brandi, her eyes wide as she stared down at the letter from their friend.

"At least she is safe," muttered Chris.  
Meanwhile  
As soon as Jenny got back in the plane, she collapsed crying to the floor of the plane as the door shut behind her. She pulled her knees to her chest and began to rock back and forth to calm down. God, she missed them so much, and that was a close call. But at least they now knew she was alive and well. She wiped her eyes on the back of her hand, stood up, and prepared to take off back to Hogwarts.  
Harry View  
When Harry and Ron went down to the empty common room the next morning, Hermione and Ginny were waiting for them on the couch. Where was Jenny?

"Where's Jenny?" asked Harry. He hadn't seen her since dinner the night before.

"She never came back last night," answered Hermione, looking concerned.

"Harry, check the map," suggested Ginny, who was looking beautiful this morning.

"Good idea. I'll get it," and with that Ron turned and walked quietly back up the stairs, since a lot of people were still sleeping. When Ron came back a few minutes later, he had the map, and some news.

"Harry, your invisibility cloak is gone." Ron told them as he handed Harry the map.

"What?! I Solemnly Swear I am Up to No Good," muttered Harry, tapping the map with the tip of his wand. He looked all over the map; her dot was nowhere to be found. "No sign of her."

"Let's go check her bed for any clues. We don't have to worry about the other girls right now. They take forever in the bathroom," suggested Hermione, looking at Ginny, who nodded her head in agreement. They then took off up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. When they came back down a few minutes later, Hermione had a light green sheet of paper in her hand.

"Her broom is gone," Ginny announced as she walked over to them.

"And we found this," Hermione added, handing the paper to Harry. "It's her old schools choir calendar. Their Winter concert was last night!"

It was there in print and circled by Jenny. "Where was it?" asked Harry.

"In her bedside dresser," Hermione replied. "We've got to tell Professor Dumbledore."  
"Yeah. Good thing it's Sunday and nobody's up yet," commented Harry as the four of them headed out the portrait hole to Dumbledore's office.

When they got here, Harry said the password and they headed up the stairs. When they got to the top, he knocked on the door. "Come in."

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Weasley, Miss. Ganger. What can I do for you?" asked Dumbledore with a smile, which would not be there for much longer.

"Jenny's gone. She went back home for her old school's Winter concert," explained Harry as Hermione handed Dumbledore the calendar on which it was circled in red.

"I had a feeling something like this would happen. How did you find out she was gone?" asked Dumbledore, looking up from the calendar.

"Well she didn't go up to bed last night and we haven't seen her since dinner last night, Ron went and got the map and while he was getting it, he noticed that my invisibility cloak was gone. I checked the map and didn't see her. So, Hermione and Ginny went to check the girl's dormitory for some clues as to where she might be. They found that calendar and her broom was gone," replied Harry; all the while Dumbledore had his gaze on him.

"So you haven't seen her since last night?" Dumbledore inquired and they all nodded. "California is eight hours behind us, she should be back soon."

"Check the map," suggested Ginny. Harry smiled down at her as he took the map out of his pocket.

"I Solemnly Swear I am Up to No Good" muttered Harry with his wand on the map. He spotted her dot near the front steps. "She's heading up the front steps."

"Let's go catch her," said Dumbledore, standing up. The five of them headed down the stairs and toward the entrance hall.

* * *

When she got to the doors large doors, she was glad that they were already open. She still had Harry's invisibility cloak over herself and had shrunken her broom so she could put it in her pocket.

Hopefully no one noticed she was gone, and turned to head up the stairs to the grand staircase to go to Gryffindor tower. When she looked up the stairs, she saw what looked like her welcoming committee.

When they got to the entrance hall, Harry looked at the map and saw that Jenny, who was under the cloak, was in front of them, looking up the stairs.

"Jenny?" asked Harry to what looked like an empty entrance hall.

"Yes? Ohhhhh……Damn it!" he heard her reply, realizing that they knew she was there, she took off the cloak and headed up the stairs. She had some explaining to do.  
She could not believe that she had replied to Harry from under the cloak. As she walked up the stairs toward them, she knew she was totally and completely busted. 


	13. Deck the Halls

Chapter 13- Deck the Halls

It was a good thing Jenny had done all her Christmas shopping a month ago, since Dumbledore had banded her from the Christmas Hogsmeade trip, along with thirty points from Gryffindor due to her little trip back home. But now, it was Christmas Day and Jenny was bouncing around Grimmauld place singing at the top of her lungs.

' Deck the halls with  
Boughs of holly  
Fa la la la la la la la la'

Over the past two days, she had been using her wandless magic while running around the house, hanging up wreaths, holly, bows, garland, and mistletoe in certain places.

'Tis the season  
To be jolly  
Fa la la la la la la la la'

By the time Harry and Ron had gotten dressed that morning, they realized it was not only Jenny singing anymore. When they walked out into the hall, both Jenny and Ginny, skipped by singing at the top of their lungs.

'Laughing all the way!  
Ha Ha Ha!'

Harry and Ron looked down the hall towards the girls room to see Hermione in the doorway watching Jenny and Ginny skip by with a look on her face that clearly said ' They've lost it!'

"Let's go open the gifts in the living room!" called Ginny as they skipped by. It had taken a while to clean it, but it was done, and Jenny insisted that they open the gifts in there.

"Again, why are the gifts under the tree?" asked Ron as they walked down to the living room.

"Cause that's the way I did it back home!" yelled Jenny to Ron as she entered the room. After they all sat down around the tree in the living room, which Jenny and Ginny had decorated, they started handing out the gifts.

"Here you go Harry," smiled Jenny as she handed him a small package . "That's from me." It was a small gift, wrapped in red and green paper. After tearing the paper off, Harry found a small black box. When he opened it, he found a gold ring, with a ruby in the center.

"A ring?" asked Harry. Why did she get him a ring? She held up her hand to reveal an identical ring, with an emerald in the center.

"These are not ordinary rings. They're communication rings," explained Jenny, taking his hand and slipping the ruby stoned ring on his finger. "We'll be able to feel what the other is feeling, and with a little time, be able to communicate telepathically."

"Talk to each other in your mind?" asked Ron, looking amazed. "Wicked!"

"But why red and green? It's like Gryffindor and Slytherin?" Ginny inquired, looking at the rings.

"That's because they used to be Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherins friendship rings, before he turned on them," stated Jenny, feeling proud, which Harry could feel through the ring.

"Here Jenny," said Hermione, handing her a gift, "that's from me"

"And here's mine for you," replied Jenny and they both swapped the gifts.

Jenny opened her and found a book entitled _Music of the Wirzarding Wor_ld. "Thanks so much Hermione!"

"And thanks for mine! I have heard this is really good," smiled Hermione, looking at her gift, _Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West_.

"The musical of it is really good! I have to let you guys listen to it!" added Jenny pulling another gift from under the tree. "Ginny, this is from me," she said handing her the package.

"It's a magically enhanced CD player, so you won't have to keep borrowing mine," Jenny explained as Ginny opened the box.

"Thanks! I can still borrow you CD's right?" asked Ginny looking excited.

"Of course, as long as you tell me," laughed Jenny as Ginny handed her and Hermione her gift to them. Both Jenny and Hermione gasped when they saw what she had gotten them both; friendship bracelets. Hermione's had blue stones on it and Jenny's had green ones. They both looked at Ginny and saw that she had one with red stones. They smiled at each other and with a laugh they piled into a group hug.

"Can we get on with it?" asked Ron impatiently. The tree girls turned and looked at him with their eyebrows raised.

"Okay, what have you got for use?" asked Jenny quizzically, as Ron handed them all their gifts.

"Chocolate?" stated Hermione with raised eyebrows as she opened hers.

"Well, at lest you got me my favorite, dark chocolate," laughed Jenny as Harry handed the girls their gifts. Hermione opened her gift from Harry to find a silver necklace with a sapphire. Ginny opened hers to find one similar to Hermione's' except it was gold with and emerald. Jenny looked down at her girl with uncertainty. It was a silver chain similar to Hermione's but where there should have been a stone, there was nothing but a hole.

"Why doesn't mine have a stone?" asked Jenny.

"You can put the Gem in that, and make it look nicer for a special occasion or something," Harry told her.

"Thanks Harry," smiled Jenny as she unclasped the gem from around her neck. She popped it out of its current spot and into the hole in the silver chain Harry had given her.

Harry and Jenny gave Ron his gifts as Hermione gave Ginny hers. Harry and Jenny had both decided to get him a Honeydukes gift certificate for 10 gallons worth of candy.

"Thanks Hermione!" exclaimed Ginny, "I have been looking for this book everywhere!"

"Looks like you three are getting one of Mum's sweaters," stated Ron, who was wearing a burgundy sweater with a white "R" in the center. Ginny also had hers on, which was navy blue with a "G" in the center. Harry and Jenny opened theirs to find an emerald green sweater for each of them. Harry's with an "H" and Jenny's with a "J". Hermione also got one. Hers was royal blue with an "H" on it.

"I guess that's all the gifts," smiled Jenny as she pulled the sweater Mrs. Weasley had given her over her head.

"Hey, there's one left behind the tree," commented Ron, reaching back behind the tree and pulling it out. "It's for you and Jenny, mate."

As he handed the package to them, they noticed it was from Remus. There was a small note attached to the outside.

_Dear Harry and Jenny,_

Theses belonged to you parents. Hope you put them to good use.

Remus

"I wonder what it is?" asked Jenny, looking back at the fairly large package.

"Well, open it and find out!" said Ginny, grinning.

They opened it to find a small wooden box and a leather covered book, which read in gold writing, _The Journal of Marauder James Potter._

"Awesome! What's in the box?" asked Ginny. As she said that, Jenny opened it to find that it was their mother's jewelry box.

"Wow" gasped Jenny at see all the necklaces, earrings, etc in the box.

"I'm going to take my stuff upstairs. Ron, Hermione, can you help me please?' asked Jenny.

"Sure!" replied Hermione, and she, Ron and Jenny left the room with their things. After a few minutes, while Harry and Ginny were talking, or more of Harry listening to Ginny talking, Harry heard a girl's voice in his head.

_'Harry, come to the stairs before the second floor landing. You've got to see this!'_

'Jenny?'

'No, it's Ron. Who else would it be! Just get up here!'

"Come on Gin" smiled Harry, grabbing Ginny's hand and pulling her towards the stairs.

"Harry! What?" gasped a very confused Ginny. When they found Jenny on the stairs just before the second floor landing, she turned to them and pointed for them to look at the landing. What Harry saw made is jaw drop and he heard Ginny beside him say "About time!"

"Like my handy work?" whispered Jenny, turning around from Ron and Hermione to look at Harry and Ginny on the step below her.

"You did this?" asked Ginny pointing to the kissing couple behind her. "How?"

"Look just above them," explained Jenny, pointing up.

"Mistletoe? That's how you got them together?" gaped Harry, looking surprised.

"Yep, and it's about to work a second time too," Jenny grinned mischievously.

"What do you—" Harry began, but was interrupted by Ginny pointing to what was above them. Mistletoe. He gulp and looked back down at Ginny. Her cheeks were almost as red as her long hair. Harry found himself lost in her deep brown eyes. Before he knew it, he felt Ginny's soft lips meet his own as his hands found her waist, pulling her closer to him on the staircase.

Jenny knew that this was a day to remember, as she looked from the kissing couple on the landing above her, to the couple kissing on the step below her.

"Well, looks like my work here is done," stated Jenny, heading up to her room to write this in her diary, unnoticed at all by the two couples, who were too busy making out to notice her leaving, and grinning widely.


	14. Potion Gone Wrong?

Chapter 14-Potion Gone Wrong

It had been a month and a half since Christmas, and Valentine's Day had just passed, much to Jenny's enjoyment. Ron and Hermione were still going strong, along with Harry and Ginny.

"See ya Harry," smiled Ginny, giving him a quick kiss on the lips as she headed to class. Ginny was going to Charms while Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Jenny were heading down to the dungeons for Potions.

"I still say this place needs to go on one of those makeover shows," stated Jenny as they entered the dark, dreary hallway outside the potions classroom.

"You've been saying that since you first came down here," replied Ron and Hermione at the same time. The two looked at each other before the four of them burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing at? Did you finally look in the mirror?" drawled a voice from behind them. They turned around to see Malfoy leaning up against the wall flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Okay. That is one of the lamest insults I have ever heard. Maybe if you actually stopped being an asswip for a second, you would realize that," smirked Jenny, crossing her arms across her chest. It was probably a good thing Snape opened the door then because the Slytherins were sending her death glares. Much to their displeasure, the four of them ended up sitting in front of Malfoy.

"Today, you will be brewing Felix Felicis. Instructions on the board," drawled Snape as he tapped the board with his wand and started walking around the classroom.

Just as Jenny was putting the fire out on her perfect potion, she felt something brush against the back of her neck and heard something go 'plunk' in her potion. Harry heard it and looked over at Jenny next to him. That was when he noticed it. The necklace holding the gem, which was always around her neck, was gone.

"Where's the gem?" Harry leaned over and whispered to her. Her eyes widened in fear as she felt around her neck for the necklace. the fear turned into anger when she turned around to looked at Malfoy, who was wearing a triumphant smirk. She looked back around at her potion. Her perfect potion which used to be gold, was now pure white.

She grabbed the stirring spoon and was able to get the gem out before Snape came to check hers. The silver chain was gone and all that was left was the gem, which she quickly grabbed before Snape could see it.

"Well, well, well, Ms. Potter. I believe the potion was supposed to be gold, not white," Snape sneered at her. "I believe you get the pleasure of testing it."

"Of course, Professor," she sneered back. She picked up and filled a vile full of the white potion, the gem still clutched in her hand.

"Bottoms up," she muttered to her friends before downing the potion. She grimaced at the taste of it as it went down her throat. She stood there for a moment, waiting for something to happen. Her vision blurred and the world went black around her as she fell to the floor unconscious.

As soon as she hit the floor, Harry was kneeling on the ground beside her, Ron and Hermione behind him. Harry turned and glared at the Slytherins, who simply sat in their seats laughing, though they were not able to laugh for long. The gem in Jenny's had began to glow. Brighter and brighter it glowed, surrounding her in a cocoon of light. The cocoon was lifted into the air and sat hovering above Jenny's cauldron.

By now, the light was glowing so brightly that all those in the room had to cover their eyes. A burst of energy was let out of the cocoon, destroying all the empty and full glass vials in the dungeon. After ducking under the desks to avoid the flying shards of glass, the students looked back up to see the cocoon fading around Jenny. All the light was gone from around her when her body landed gently back on the ground.

After a few seconds of her just lying on the ground, Jenny sat up strait with a gasp. Her head was pounding and her breathing was coming in quick and shallow breaths. If Harry had said anything to her, she never heard it. She felt an arm around her waist as she was vaguely aware of being helped by Harry and Ron into a standing position.

"Class dismissed. Ms. Potter, go to the hospital wing, after that display you put on," she barely heard Snape say to her. She frown at his curious expression. What had happened to her while she had that vision, and what did the vision mean?

"Jen? Are you okay?" Harry asked his sister in concern as he and Ron helped her out of the dungeons; she didn't seem to be fully aware of what was going on around her.

She blinked hard as her head began to clear more. She was able to process what harry had asked her, but when she opened her mouth to reply she found she had no voice. So she just shrugged in reply.

"Hey gu-" Ginny started as she headed down the staircase from the second floor towards them. She took one look at the silent Jenny that was being supported between Harry and Ron and knew something was wrong. "What the hell happened?"

"Malfoy curse them gem off of her neck and it fell in her potion. Then the greasy git made her drink it…" as Ron continued to explain what had happen, Jenny listened to his every word. _Lifted off the ground_. Of course! Her vision had come from the gem! But that still didn't help her figure out what it meant.

"I saw something while I was unconscious," whispered Jenny in a small, raspy voice as they entered the corridor to the hospital wing. They small group stopped and stared at her when they heard her voice.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked her. Her voice was quiet and sounded like it hurt to talk. Oh was Malfoy gonna pay for what he did to his sister.

"I think it was a vision. But, I'm not sure what I saw is even possible," she replied quietly. Her voice was slowly but surely coming back to her as her head became less muddled.

"What exactly did you see?" asked Ginny as she walked in front of her best friend and looked at her, her brown eyes full of concern.

"I was flying high in the sky, without a broom," she replied, her voice getting stronger.


	15. Double Trouble

Chapter 15- Double Trouble

------------------------Jenny View---------------------------  
March gave in to a very warm April. The sun was shining down on the grounds on that Friday. The weather was perfect. Not to hot and with a slight breeze. As soon as classes were finished, students found their way out to the ground to enjoy the weather. Except for one girl who had been stuck in her dorm for the last two days due to the flu.

They had tried to get her to the hospital wing but she had decided to lest the virus take its course like the times it had before. Sure it could have saved her some unpleasant sights, but the emptying of the stomach had to be done every once in a while, no matter how disgusting it was.

Jenny had awoken that morning to find that her fever had broken and she actually had an appetite for the first time in two days. But that appetite was gone once more when Jenny experienced her latest vision.

"Oh my God," gasped Jenny as she came out of a vision. She remembered back to what had happened in potions a few weeks prior and it all clicked.

"I've got to make sure that vision is me and not Harry," muttered Jenny as she got out of bed and grabbed some scissors from the drawer in her bed stand. She then walked out of the dorm and into the adjacent bathrooms and went to the nearest sink and mirror.

"If anyone asks, Peeves got gum stuck in my hair," winced Jenny as the scissors cut through her hair and a chunk of black hair fell into the sink.  
-----------------------Harry View----------------------------  
"Jenny had better appreciate this," muttered Ginny as she carried a bowel of mint chocolate chip ice cream up the stairs to Gryffindor tower.

"She will. She told me that whenever she used to be sick, her parents would give her mint ice cream," replied Harry. They were halfway up when someone yelled at him.

"Potter!" yelled Snape from the bottom of the stairs. They stopped and turned around to face him with looks of confusion.

"What made you think you could set off firecrackers in my office and get away with it!" he yelled when he caught up to them.

"Sir, what are you talking about?" asked a clueless Harry.

"Don't play dumb with me Potter! I saw you run away from the scene of the crime! Fifty points from Gryffindor, and detention every Saturday morning for the next month!" yelled Snape. He then turned and walked away, leaving a group of confused teens behind him.

"What the bloody hell was that about?' asked Ron, breaking the silence.

"I have no idea. But now I have to miss the Quidditch match next Saturday," answered a confused Harry.

"Come on. Let's get this ice cream to Jenny and tell her she is playing next Saturday," stated Ginny, looking down at the bowel of ice cream. She could tell it was beginning to soften.

"Hey Jen," greeted Ginny as they walked into the common room a few minutes later and saw her lying on the couch, reading a book. They stopped dead in the doorway when they saw her short hair.

"What happened to your hair?" asked Harry as he, Ron, Hermione and Ginny walked over to the couch. She sat the book down on the coffee table as she sat up.

"I had a run in with Peeves earlier. Let's just say it involved a wad of gum," replied Jenny looking disgusted.

"Eww," commented Ginny with a frown. She looked at Harry and saw his calculating face and looked at him in confusion. A feeling of guilt washed over Harry as he looked down at his sister. He looked down at the ring on his right hand. Then he understood what was going on. He was feeling her feelings through the ring, and she felt guilty for lying to him.

"Something wrong Harry?" Jenny asked him. She looked into his eyes and gasped. He knew she was lying to them. She looked to her hand where Salazar Slytherins communication ring rested on her finger. How could she have been so stupid?

"Just one question. Why?" he asked as he backed away from her, his emerald eyes burning with anger.

"I had a vision and I had to make sure it was me in the vision and not you," replied Jenny, giving up the act as she stood up to face him.

"So to do that, you got me in trouble with Snape. Thus making me not able to play in the Quidditch match next Saturday?" yelled Harry, not believing what he was hearing.

"You did what?" yelled Ron, Hermione next to him glaring at Jenny in anger. Next to Hermione was Ginny, who was just staring at her best friend with hurt in her eyes.

"Why?" Ginny asked simply.

"I had to make sure it was me in the vision. And it will happen at the Quidditch match next Saturday!" Jenny explained.

"What is going to happen that is so important that you got Harry in trouble?" asked Hermione fiercely.

"I don't know! I just know that it has to be me!" Jenny snapped just as fiercely.

"You got me in trouble for who-knows-what!" Harry yelled at her.

"I did it to protect you! But I guess the famous Harry Potter doesn't need his sister to protect him!" Jenny snapped and turned to head out the portrait hole. As she walked over there she pulled the ring off her finger. When she got it off, she turned around to face them and threw it at them. It landed at the floor near their feet.

"I won't need it anymore," she snapped and closed the portrait with a slam, getting a yell out of the fat lady. They looked down at their feet to see Slytherins green communication ring.


	16. An Unforgettable Quiddich Match

Chapter 16- An Unforgettable Quidditch Match

Over the next week, no one could get Harry, Ron, Hermione, or Ginny to talk to Jenny, or Jenny to talk to them. The sky was overcast, and the clouds looked threatening. Now, it was an hour into the Quidditch match. Harry had gone down to his detention with Snape, Hermione was watching in the stands, and Ron and Ginny were in the air over the Quidditch Pitch, and they all had something in common beside their friends ship. They were all wondering what was going to happen at the match.

"It's 150 to 80, Gryffindor- Ravenclaw. Ginny Weasley has the Quaffle. Potter and Chang still have seen no sign of the snitch," narrated the newest announcer, Colin Creevy as the game continued.

"Excuse me. Hey Hermione, Neville," called Harry as he pushed his way through the crowd toward them.

"Harry? What are you doing here? Snape can't have let you out already," inquired a shocked Hermione.

"Snape never showed," replied Harry.

"That's odd," commented Hermione, pondering on this.

"Yea it is," Harry agreed, looking up in the sky above the pitch where his sister fly around searching for the Snitch. "Anything unusual?"

"Not-" Harry knew why she had stopped for the entire stadium and gotten quiet and abnormally cold.

"I think you may have spoken to soon," commented Harry as he saw about forty Dementors flying down from the clouds. As people noticed them, the game stopped, and screaming met the air.

"Come on!" called Harry as he, Hermione, Neville, and other D.A. members headed down to the field. All the players on the field were landing, except for one that was fighting off Dementors in the air.

"Expecto Patronum!" screamed Jenny as she held her right hand towards the Dementors, a killer whale bursting out of her hand. _This is it_, she thought as she watched her whale smacked the Dementors back with its tail fin.

Harry looked up at Jenny as she shouted the spell at about fifteen Dementors. She was at least seventy-five feet off the ground. That is when he saw it. An unnoticed Dementor was coming towards her from behind.

"Jenny! Behind you!" Harry bellowed toward her amidst the D.A. and teachers firing their patronuses.

She did not hear him in time. It suddenly seemed like time had slowed down as Harry watched Jenny fall off her broom. Her eyes were closed, her arms were out and she was, smiling? Why in the world was she smiling? She got closer and closer to the ground and just when Harry thought she was going to hit, she put her arms out in front of her and shot back up into the sky, sending another patronuses at the Dementors as she flew up at them.

"Oh my god," gasped Ginny from beside him. She could fly. Jenny flew down over to them and hovered a few feet above them, a wide smile on her face.

"Everyone on three!" she yelled to them all as she turned back around to face the Dementors that were converging on the crowd down on the field. "One … Two…Three!"

"Expecto Patronum!" they all shouted as one voice. The patronuses of teachers and students formed a large herd of silver animals and charged the Dementors.

"Going...Going…...GONE!" exclaimed Jenny as she watched the last Dementor disappear into the clouds of the distance. Cheering came from the crown below her, along with laughter.

"So… what do you think?" she asked as she landed on the ground in front of Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione. "Oh wait, I forgot. You're not talking to me."

"Jen, I'm sorry," apologized Ginny, she stepped forward and the two friends hugged and laughed.

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione next to him. "Us too Jen. Now we see why it had to be you."

"So is my excuse for getting you in trouble valid?" she asked him as she laughed, placing a hand on her hip.

"Yea," replied Harry, he stepped forward and the two siblings hugged.

"Cause if it was you, we would be wiping you up off the field right now," laughed Jenny as she and Harry separated. "Wait, what happened to your detention?"

"Snape never showed," replied Harry. Part of him was glad he hadn't and part of him wondered why Snape hadn't shown up.

"Weird," muttered Jenny, shrugging it off. "At least you were here to help with the Dementors."

"So is that what you saw when the gem fell in the potion and when you had your vision?" asked Ginny as they began to exit the field.

"Yep," she replied happily. "Voldemort ain't going to be happy when those Dementors get back."

"Why did he send them anyway?" Ron asked.

"It seems that he still wants the powers of the gem on his side," answered a voice from behind them. The group turned around to see Professor Dumbledore walking towards them, his eyes twinkling behind his glasses. "Impressive performance there Miss Potter."

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore," she replied with a smile.

"So that's why he sent them. To try and get Jenny again," contemplated Hermione.

"That is what it seems he tried to do but alas, he has failed to acquire the gem once more," replied Dumbledore as he turned to leave. He turned back after a few seconds. "Oh yes, the Quidditch match is rescheduled for next Saturday"

"That guy has issues," stated Jenny. Voldemort just couldn't get the hint that he was not going to get the Hogwarts Power Gem.

"Dumbledore or Voldemort?" asked Ron as the group continued to head up towards the castle.

"No, the Easter Bunny. Of course Voldemort!" Jenny replied sarcastically. Harry and Hermione laughed at this and the look that Ron had on his face. "Who's the Easter Bunny?"


	17. Double Vision

Chapter 17-Double Vision

"Okay Guys. You ready to try the choreography on your own?" Jenny called to the group on the makeshift stage in the Room of Requirement. It was a large risen platform at the far end of the room. On it were several smaller platforms to create levels.

"You know it Jen!" called Ginny, who was one of the members of the Hogwarts 4 show choir.

"Okay. 5, 6, 5, 6, 7, 8!" she called as she clapped out the count.

"Shimmy left, arms around head, down," she whispered to herself as she watched her ideas come to life on the stage in front of her.

"Okay everyone. Very good. Ready to try it with the music now?" she called to them, happy at the progress they were making.

"Yeah!" yelled the group of twenty.

"Okay. Playing in 3…2…1!" she called as they got into their places, they put their arms down next to their sides as their heads also went down. Jenny waved her hand and a pop/rock into began to float around the room.

(girls) Are you ready?

(guys) get on up

(girls) Are you ready?

Six booms and a few heads snap up on each boom.

(all) Throw your hands up and make some noise  
Everybody get live and jump for joy  
When I say reach, you touch the sky  
From the front to the back from side to side

(Dean) Are you ready to get that feeling?  
(Seamus) Do you know when the time has come?  
(Justin) There's a second of realizing

(All) Then we're singing it all as one

(All guys) Everybody come on get on up  
Altogether we move in time  
(girls) Are you ready?  
This is how you can know where you're at  
(All) See you doing it with Hogwarts 4

(Ginny) Can you hear it getting louder  
(Parvati) The sound of noise increasing  
(Cho) A little piece of heaven now  
(All Three) This is the sound we're gonna raise the ceiling  
(All girls) Can you hear it getting louder?  
The sound of noise increasing  
A little piece of heaven now

(All) This is the sound!

Throw your hands up and make some noise  
Everybody get live and jump for joy  
When I say reach, you touch the sky  
From the front to the back from side to side

Throw your hands up and make some noise  
Everybody get live and jump for joy  
When I say reach, you touch the sky  
From the front to the back from side to side

(girls) Are you ready?  
Are you ready?

(guys) get on up

(Guys) Do you want to be with me dancing?  
Are you gonna be by my side?  
Never stop, we'll keep on moving

(All) Are you ready to take this ride?

(Guys) Doesn't matter where you come from  
Doesn't matter what place your in  
(girls) Are you ready?  
(Guys) Yeah, it's the time to get on  
(All) Hear the rhythm in you begin

(Ginny) Can you hear it getting louder  
(Parvati) The sound of noise increasing  
(Cho) A little piece of heaven now  
(All Three) This is the sound we're gonna raise the ceiling  
(All girls) Can you hear it getting louder?  
The sound of noise increasing  
A little piece of heaven now

(All) This is the sound!

Throw your hands up and make some noise  
Everybody get live and jump for joy  
When I say reach, you touch the sky  
From the front to the back from side to side

Throw your hands up and make some noise  
Everybody get live and jump for joy  
When I say reach, you touch the sky  
From the front to the back from side to side

Throw your hands up!  
(guys) and make some noise  
(Girls) Throw your hands up  
(All) Throw your hands up!  
(Guys) and make some n-n-n-noise

(Dean) Get on up, put your hands in the air  
Hogwarts is getting down so you better beware  
Gotta do it like this, see you do it like that  
Do it side to side from the front to the back  
See u kick it.. see you ride the groove  
Do it any way you want but I gotta see you move  
If you got it going on then you'll never get enough  
If you want to get down.. Throw your hands up!

"Wow. I didn't know dean could rap," muttered Harry as he walked up beside Jenny.

"Nether did I," she replied as they watched the group she had created end their song. "I found out that he could when I had auditions for solos."

'From the front to the back from side to side!'

"Okay. Great job everyone. Altos, you are overpowering the seconds who have the melody. Tone it down a notch please," she called to them. "See you at tomorrow's practice after dinner. One month till show!"

"They are really getting good Jen," complimented Harry as they began to head towards the door of the Room of Requirement.

"Well, after getting together the main concert choir, I had auditions for the people who could sing and dance," she replied as Ginny linked arms from behind her. She smiled towards her red headed friend. "I ended up finding some great performers"

-----------------------Later that night, Harry View-------------------------  
"I have come up with the perfect plan to capture those Potter pests and the Gem," sneered the cold voice of Lord Voldemort to his followers as they gathered for a meeting once more in the Riddle House.

"What are you planning my Lord?" asked an unidentifiable Death Eater, shifting uncomfortably under Voldemort's blood red gaze.

"We're going to strike where Jennifer Potter is most vulnerable, and she will come running with her brother into my trap!" laughed Lord Voldemort, his Death Eaters soon joined in.  
-------------------------Meanwhile, Jenny View------------------------------  
A usually dry river flowed full and strong on the west side of the valley, the bridge that was once suspended over the river destroyed and water rushing over protruding chunks of concrete. The place was so familiar to her, yet so different. Evil hung in the air. The roads, stores, all empty. Black smoke was rising from the burned plants, homes and businesses. Everyone who was not dead from standing up to their oppressors, were being held captive within the schools. One school is more guarded than the rest. Death Eaters are keeping a close eye on one room in particular at Apple Valley High School. The choir room was now a holding cell for its members, rather than a room full of last day of school festivities. They were being held for one reason, and they knew what it was. Bait.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed two Gryffindor sixth years as they woke up.

"Harry mate, what's wrong?" asked a pale faced Ron.

"Jenny, what happened?" asked a frightened Hermione.

"I need to see Jenny," gasped a short of breath Harry as he headed out of the dorm towards the common room.

"I need to see Harry and get Ginny" replied a shaking Jenny as she got out of bed and headed to get Ginny, and then go get Harry.

"Harry?" gasped Jenny as she saw Harry and Ron coming down from the boy's dormitory.

"Jenny?" asked Harry seeing her, Ginny and Hermione come down from the girls' dormitory.

"We got a problem," they replied at the same time as they walked over to each other.

"What happened?" asked Ron looking back and forth between the two.

"Voldemort's planning something," stated Harry as five made their way over to the couch in front of the dying fire.

"I saw what he's planning. He's going to take Apple Valley under siege," cried a frightened Jenny as she sat down on the couch next to Harry.

"The question is, when is he going to attack?" asked Ginny as she sat down on the other side of Harry.

"I know," Jenny answered quietly, looking into the fire.

"How?" gasped Hermione as she sat down in the armchair next to them.

"I saw the river on the west side of the valley in my vision. It separates Victorville from Apple Valley. It had water in it," explained Jenny, looking up from at fire and at Hermione.

"So it has water in it. All rivers do," stated Ron, who was sitting on the armrest of the chair Hermione was in.

"Not this one. There is a lake at each end of the river. The river is usually dry. Except for once a year, the release water into the river so the lakes don't overflow," explained Jenny.

"When is it released?" asked Harry.

"June 8th" she replied.

"We've got to tell Dumbledore," stated Harry as he stood up.

* * *

When they knocked on the door to Professor Dumbledore's office, they were surprised he was still awake.

"Come in. What do I owe to such a late night visit?" asked Dumbledore as the five of them entered the office.

"We both had a vision. I saw Voldemort telling his Death Eaters that he is planning an attack-" started Harry.

"And I saw that he is planning on taking Apple Valley under siege!" finished Jenny.

"This is very disturbing news. Unfortunately, we cannot do anything about it," stated Dumbledore calmly.

"Can't do anything? Why can't we do anything?" asked Jenny losing her temper.

"If we do anything, you will go right into his trap," replied Dumbledore.

"But they are my friends!" yelled a furious Jenny.

"I'm sorry, but there is nothing we can do," Dumbledore replied sincerely.

* * *

Jenny turned and walked out of the office furious. The others were right behind her, not believing he had just said no.

When they got back to the common room, Jenny let out a growl of frustration and sent a fireball into the fireplace from her hand.

"I'm still going. No matter what he says," stated Jenny as she collapsed onto the couch.

"We'll go with you," said Ginny setting down next to Jenny.

"We will too" came a voice from behind them.

"I'm sure the D.A. would love to help," smiled Neville coming into the light along with the other Gryffindor D.A. members, all nodding their heads in agreement to what he had said.

"Well, we'll need a plan then," sighed Jenny as they made their way over to them, and thus the planning begun.

* * *

**The song is "Throw Your Hands Up" by Jump 5. I do not own it. (i wish I did! Cause I love it!)**  



	18. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 18- Secrets Revealed

It had been two week since the night Harry and Jenny had their visions. Life had continued normally at Hogwarts as the D.A. planned the rescue in secret. A plan had been formed and was now in the process of being honed to perfection. As school continued on towards the end of the year, Ginny and the rest of the fifth years were stressed with O.W.L.s and a few people were still questioning the plan.

"I'm starting to see why you kept snapping at people all last year Hermione. These tests are killing me," vented Ginny as she dumped her stuff at her feet and sat on the couch next to Jenny.

"That good?" asked Jenny sarcastically, looking up from her essay for potions.

"Ha Ha, very funny," joked Ginny wryly, elbowing Jenny in the side.

"So Jen, about this plan. How are we going to get there?" inquired Hermione from her spot in the chair next to the fire.

"I might as well tell you now," Jenny sighed as she set down her essay on the coffee table and stood up.. "Get your brooms and follow me."

"Um, Jenny, I can't fly," stated Hermione as the others ran up to their dorms to get their brooms.

"Ride with Ron," replied Jenny, not seeing any problem.

"But- oh never mind," started Hermione, but stopped when she saw as arguing wasn't going to help.

"Let's go," said Jenny as Harry, Ron and Ginny came down with their brooms and they followed her out of the portrait hole.

"And just where are you five going?" drawled a voice from behind them when they reached the entrance hall. They turned around to see Snape walking towards them from the direction of the dungeons.

"We're just going to fly around the Quidditch Pitch a little before curfew," Jenny replied to him. She rolled his eyes at him and continued on towards the grounds. "Come on guys."

"I thought you were going to tell us something, not take us to the Quiddich pitch," stated Harry as they entered the pitch a few minutes later, the shadows of the stands looming over the five of them.

"The pitch is a good starting point and cover. Now, mount your brooms and follow me," she told them as she waited for them to get in the air before getting in the air herself.

They flew further and further up into the mountain forest behind Hogwarts for about twenty minutes until Jenny finally started to descend into a very thick part of the forest. When they landed, the seen part of it was so thick because there was a large cocoon made from the trees, keeping whatever was inside of it from being seen from the air.

"Jenny, what?" but Harry was silenced when he saw what she was doing. She had her eyes closed and her hands out in front of her towards the wall of trees. Her hands were clasped together for a few minutes before she snapped them apart as a hole was created in the wall, just large enough for someone to squeeze through. When they climbed through the hole ,Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione gasped at what they saw when they got through. It explained the purpose of the cocoon.

"So, what do you think?" Jenny asked as she turned around to face them as they gaped at the small plane behind her with D.A. Rescue painted on the sides, along with the Hogwarts crest.

"How long have you been hiding this thing?" asked Harry when he regained his voice.

"Hm, since about two weeks after I got here. Remember all those days when I was out riding Jessie," she asked. hey nodded in response, remembering all the times she had gone out riding. "That's when I found this plane and I have been fixing it up since."

"Is this how you got back there for the Winter Concert?" asked Ginny as she walked around the small jet, her hand gliding over its smooth surface.

"Yeah. You think the outside is nice. Wait till you see the inside," smiled Jenny as she waved her hand over the side of the plane. The door opened popped open with a hiss and stairs came down. Another round of gasps was made when they saw the inside. The interior was done in the Hogwarts house colors and every room was connected and open to the others.

"Oh my god," gasped Hermione as she walked into the fully stocked blue and black kitchen.

"You did all of this?" asked an amazed Harry as he walked over to the T.V. in the large red and gold living room area.

"Yep!" Jenny replied proudly. "Like it?"

"Like it. I'm amazed at this thing," gaped Ginny, walking back out of the green and silver hallway that lead back to the ten bedrooms and connected bathrooms.

"That's not everything. Come here," commented Jenny excitedly, walking to the area just behind the cockpit. The area had a dozen large monitors and keyboards in stations circled around the small, silver room that was just behind the cockpit and off of the living room. Jenny sat down in front of one of the stations, pushed the power button on the screen and all twelve of the monitors came on, each with a picture showing a different location.

"Surveillance screens," explained Jenny as images kept passing on the screens.

"How did you-" gasped Hermione in amazement, fingering the screen in front of her.

"I used magic to tap into some security satellites," explained Jenny as the images finally stopped on one image, all showing different views of the same location. A large valley surrounded on three sides by mountains and one side by a dry riverbed.

"Is that-" started Ginny.

"Apple Valley? Yeah. See this?" asked Jenny pointing to a group of four large buildings surrounded by a dozen smaller ones, along with what appeared to be a large football stadium.

"Yeah," answered Harry, looking at the group of buildings that were painted in black, white and orange.

"That was my school. That's where my friends are, they're the ones he's going to use as bait," sighed Jenny, looking sadly at one building in particular.


	19. Launching the Plan

Chapter 19- Launching the Plan

After going over the plan for the past several weeks to keep in fresh in everyone's minds, and getting O.W.L.s over with, June 8 has finally arrived, and Jenny was watching the monitors at every free moment she had. Everyone in the D.A. was on alert for Jenny's call through Harry's communication ring.

"Any word from Jenny yet?" asked Neville as he caught up with them on their way back up to the common room after dinner.

"No. But it will happen anytime now," answered Harry just as a voice came into his head.

_'Harry, it's happened. Alert everyone and meet me on the other side of the Quiddich pitch'_

'Okay'

"Never mind. She just made the call," commented Harry, pulling out the fake galleon from his pocket and tapping it with his wand. Once he had sent the message, he pocketed the coin and turned to head in the direction they had just come from.

"Come on. Everyone is probably already in the entrance hall," said Harry and they began to head back to the entrance hall.

"It's time?" asked Luna when they reached the entrance hall full of people chattering about what was to come.

"She said to meet her on the other side of the Quiddich pitch. Let's go," answered Harry as he signaled them all to follow him.

When they arrived on the far side of the Quidditch Pitch, everyone gasped at the small plane sitting in front of them. The door opened with a hiss and Jenny appeared ta the top as the stair went down. "Everyone in."

"First things first, I have some gear for you guys," she said after everyone had entered, pushing the button to bring up the stairs and close the door. After the door closed tightly, she went and grabbed a box from the cockpit. She pulled out a black headset and put it on, the microphone settling just in front of her mouth. "These headsets will allow us to communicate with each other without being too loud."

"Everyone takes one," she called as she passed around the box containing 30 of them, one for each member. As they were being passed out, she walked over to the wall behind her. She waved her hand to reveal cloaks for everyone, with their name, house patch, and D.A. written on the right side.

"These cloaks have numerous charms on them. They also have invisibility capabilities. Grab the one with your name on it, then I suggest you sit down for takeoff," Jenny explained before heading towards the cockpit.

"Everyone, please be seated for takeoff," announced Jenny over the P.A. system as the plane began to vibrate. The plane then began to move forward, getting faster and faster before rising into the air. Harry felt as though his stomach had left his body. Sure, he had flown before, but that was on a broom. This was something extremely different. He looked around and saw that everyone, minus a few muggle-borns who had apparently flown on a plane before, had gone extremely pale.

"Once we reach cruising altitude, you can get up and move around. We well get there at approximately 1 am. I suggest you get some rest," Jenny announced once more over the P.A. After about an hour of flight, Hermione had everyone who was awake gather around in the living room area and put a movie in.

"What movie did you put in?" Jenny asked as Hermione came back into the cockpit.

"Titanic," replied a sleepy Hermione.

"Ohh, I love that movie," Jenny muttered sadly. She had seen that movie four times in the theater with her mom.

"So do I," yawned Hermione.

"Why don't you go get some sleep?" suggested Jenny.

"Sure. But what about you? Surely you are extremely tired?" asked Hermione as she stood up to head to one of the bedrooms.

"Even if I tried to sleep, I wouldn't be able to. I have to much one my mind," replied Jenny, looking out the window at the dark horizon. Hermione gave her a sad smile before leaving the cockpit.

* * *

"Everyone, please be seated as we began our descent," announced Jenny over the P.A. Harry jumped awake from his position next to Ginny on the couch. He smiled down at the red head that had her head on his shoulder and was snuggled up against him. He gently removed her hands from his waist and got up, laying her back down on the couch, her head where he had been sitting.

"Edwards Air Force Base, this is D.A. rescue requesting permission to land," requested Jenny, seeing the lights of the base about five miles away.

"Air base?" asked a partly awake Harry as he walked into the cockpit and sat down in the seat next to his sister..

"It's on the outskirts of Victorville, right next to Apple Valley," answered Jenny, glancing over at him with a tired smile. "And I thought I told everyone to be seated?"

"D.A. rescue? Who are you?" asked a man over the airway as Harry sat down in the seat next to Jenny.

"Who we are is in the name and we are here to rescue a recently held under siege Apple Valley," responded Jenny.

"No one can get in there. There is some sort of force field around it," explained the man.

"Look, can I land or not? I am about two miles from the runway," Jenny asked hastily.

"Permission granted. See you on the ground," he replied, sounding leery of saying yes..

* * *

As they were getting off the plane, a tall man with light brown hair who looked to be in his thirties was there to meet them.

"Which one of you is the pilot?" he asked once a shadow appeared in the doorway at the top of the stairs.

"That would be me, "answered Jenny as she descended the stairs, the rest of the D.A., Harry in front, behind her. " Jennifer Lillian Potter. Formally know as Jennifer Corral"

"If you really are Jennifer Corral, what was your fathers full name?" he asked her, looking at her with curiosity.

"Michael Edward Corral," she replied as she looked at the man carefully. "Mr. Johnson?"

"My God! You really are Jennifer," gasped Mr. Johnson, walking more into the light streaming out of the plane. "What happened to you?"

"The man that killed my parents, who weren't my real parents, tried to kill me. Then my brother and his friends rescued me and took me to England with them to protect me. By the way, this is my brother," explained Jenny, motioning to Harry beside her. "Harry Potter, Danny Johnson, and vise versa."

"Twins. Identical down to the scar," he stated, looking between the two.

"Jenny, how do you know him?" asked Ginny from her other side.

"He was my dad's best friend," replied Jenny as Mr. Johnson gasped, a look of horror on his face as he looked into the sky behind them.

"The Dark Mark" gasped Harry as they turned around to see what he was looking at.

"What is that?" asked Mr. Johnson.

"That's Lord Voldemort's sign. He and his followers put that up when ever someone is killed," explained Jenny.

"Who's that?" asked Mr. Johnson from behind them.

"He's the one that killed my parents, and ours. He is the most evil wizard the world has ever seen," answered Jenny. Harry was not sure if it was a good idea to tell him about magic.

"Wizard? He's a wizard?'" gasped shocked Mr. Johnson.

"Yes. We're the good side of magic, he's the bad," Jenny explained to him. "That's no force field around it, that's a shield spell, one of pure dark magic."

"That's why no one is able to get through?" he asked, a look of horror on his face.

"Yes. He is using them as bait to get to us. We're the only ones that can stop him," explained Jenny. She saw the barley visible barrier shimmer green around the valley. "We have to hurry."


	20. A Destroyed Home

Chapter 20- A Destroyed Home

Crossing into the valley through the shield was easier than having to avoid the Death Eaters and Dementors. But finally they were inside the valley, approaching a place that had a special meaning to Jenny.

It was a large, doomed roof building. As they approached it, they saw just how much damage had happened. Every window and glass door was shattered. The covered concrete walkways were broken by the concrete that was once above it to provide shade. The fountain that once decorated the entrance courtyard was destroyed and water was spraying from where it had been blasted off the wall. The few wooden doors inside the building lay on the floor splintering, parts of them still attached to the hinges and hanging off. Smoke was rising from the burnt and singed carpet. At the end of the largest room of the building was a large white wall with a large scorch mark in the center. When Jenny the state that the building was in, she gave a startled gasp and ran inside.

"What is this place?" asked Ron as he stepped over a large crater blown in the tile floor of the entrance hall.

"I don't know," replied Harry. "Everyone spread out and search for survivors."

As the D.A. looked through the rumble of the outer hall for survivors, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny continued into the high ceiling hall, in which Jenny was walking through.

Jenny stared in horror at the destruction of the hall around her as she walked through what was once the center aisle of her church. The three stained glass window walls which provided great light and warmth from the sun were shattered. All the pews that were upholstered in red cloth lay splintered and smoldering on the floor. The only thing not destroyed was a large wooden table at the south end of the hall. It was in front of this smooth wooden table that Jenny collapsed to the floor and began to cry.

Harry saw Jenny fall to her hands and knees, sobbing in front of a large table. Harry was forced to stop where he was in the doorway as he was flooded with memories that were not his.

* * *

_The stained glass window to the east showed a woman clothed in blue with the sun behind her, a stream off stars underneath her feet The doom in the center of the ceiling had a mosaic designed with four white stars in a circle in the center. On both sides of the wooden table, hanging from the ceiling were two long blue cloths, one on either side of the table, which was cover in a white cloth with a small strip of the same shade of blue. Hanging on the wall behind the wooden table was a wooden statue of a man with his right hand extended out, and next to him, a wooden cross.

* * *

"The Lord be with you," said an older man dressed in red robes to a girl in a black skirt and sweater with short brown hair when she approached him. The setting was slightly different now. Instead of blue hangings, they were now a deep red._

"And also with you," replied the girl as she shook his hand. She had a cross of oil now on her forehead as she walked back to her seat in the pews. Harry looked at her carefully and saw her emerald green eyes. It was Jenny.

* * *

"Congratulations Jen!" exclaimed a tall boy with curly brown hair as Jenny approached them from the front of the church, the oil still visible on her forehead.

"Thanks Kyle," she replied as hugged him with a huge smile on her face.

"So, how does it feel to be a confirmed Catholic?" asked another girl with long brown hair as Kyle and Jenny pulled out of their hug.

"It feels great Em," answered Jenny. She then turned and hugged the tall brunette man behind her.

"Fell any different kido?" he asked as she let go of him and hugged the shorter brunette women beside him.

"Not really," she replied with a shrug to her father. "I guess it's one of those things that you don't feel the change immediately afterword's. Besides it's only been what, ten minutes since I was confirmed?"

Both her parent laughed at her response. Her mother hugged her again and smiled at her daughter and her friends behind her. 

* * *

"Harry, you okay?" asked a concerned Ginny, taking his hand in hers as he came out of the memories.

"Yeah. I know what this place is. It is a church. Jenny's Catholic," Harry told them.

"Catholic is a type of religion, Ron," explained Hermione as Ron opened his mouth to ask.

They suddenly realized it had gotten very quiet, for Jenny had stopped sobbing and was now whispering. As she was whispering, the gem around her neck had begun to glow. The gem glowed brighter and brighter to the point they had to shield their eyes from the brightness. A shockwave went throughout the church, knocking them to the ground. After it subsided, everything began to repair itself and move back to its original place. A few moments later, the entire church was returned to its former glory. Jenny smiled as she stood up and looked around. Her smiled widened when she saw the full restored glass window of Mary.

"Jen that was amazing!" exclaimed Ginny as Jenny made her way over to them.

"Thanks," croaked Jenny as she led the way back to the restored entrance hall. She was determined to destroy the sickos that were evil enough to destroy a church. And they had just gone and destroyed the wrong church.

"No survivors," stated Cho as they entered the entrance hall.

"Okay. Move out. And hoods up the rest of the way. We have to be as secretive and as hidden as possible when we are not invisible, and we won't do that till we have to," stated Jenny as they walked outside and towards the alleyway between the church and the neighboring hospital.


	21. Reunited

Chapter 21-Reunited

The plan was going smoothly. They had gotten into most of the schools and had gotten everyone that was alive out and left then bodies of the dead to be removed after they got rid of Voldemort. After they had sent everyone who was alive to the plane via Portkey, they would continue on to the next school. Now, there was only one school left, and that was where Voldemort kept his base.

By getting onto the roof, they were able to make it look like they were never there. Every Death Eater they met was quickly stunned, bound and sent to a cell in the plane. Now there was one last building left. The Fine Arts building, which held the choir room, drama and band rooms. Using the back way into the building, they evacuated the band and drama rooms. Now, it was time for the choir room, and Jenny had her ear against the back door, listening to what was happening in the room.  
-------------meanwhile in the choir room----------------  
"What do you want from us?" asked a girl with long brown hair as she helped up a shaken boy with light brown hair. The group of twenty students were huddled together in a group against the wall across from the full length mirror.

"If it were up to me, you all would be dead. However, my master insists that I keep you alive. But that doesn't mean I can't have some fun," sneered the masked man as he raised his wand towards a tall, black haired boy in the front of the group.

"Cruc-"he began as the door behind him was blown off its' hinges.

"Stupefy!" cried several voices, causing the man to fly into the wall-length mirror behind him, shattering it before he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Gag him," said a female voice from under the hood of what appeared to be the leader of the group that had just entered the room. There seemed to be about thirty of them in cloaks with hoods that covered their faces. On their cloaks were what seemed to be their names, a patch of yellow, blue or red and the letters D.A. righted on the right side of their chests.

"On my God," gasped another girl's voice as she unmasked the man. He had black greasy hair and a rather large hooked nose. "Snape"

"Why am I not surprised?" replied the first voice sarcastically.

"Who are you?" asked the boy with black hair. He tried to see her name on her cloak but was not able to see it from the angle he was on.

"We're the rescuers," replied a boy who took off his hood to reveal unruly black hair and emerald eyes. He wore round glasses and had a thin, lightning bolt scar on his forehead. He was able to see his name on the cloak. Harry Potter.

"Who are you?" asked the boy again.

"You sound like a broken record, Kyle," replied the first girl as she took down her hood to reveal a girl almost identical to the boy, with her hair about an inch longer than his. He forgot to even look at her name on the cloak as he recognized her from the final concert months before.

"Lillian?" asked a shocked Kyle.

"Close. Lillian is my middle name. My real names Jennifer, and this is my brother Harry," replied Jenny as she walked up to him and looked at the face she had not seen in months.

"Jen?": He asked while looking into her same emerald eyes.

"Yeah," she replied quietly, nodding slowly before being pulled into a bone-crushing hug, as everyone else pilled around.

"Oh my God!"

"It's so good to see you."

"We've missed you so much."

These were just a few of the phrases heard from the group gathered around Harry's sister.

"They seem glad to see her," stated Ginny, pulling her hood off as she walked up next to Harry.

"Yeah, the do," replied Harry as he watched Jenny fill in her friends about the recent events.

"So, you guys go to a magic school in England, and this guy has tried to kill you and your brother several times?" asked a shocked Chris.

"Yep," she replied.

"Wow," they all gasped.

"Oh by the way," said Jenny as she made her way back towards her brother. "This is Ginny, my best friend, besides you guys. And this is Ron and Hermione, my other best friends and of course you already met Harry."

"Nice to meet you," smiled Kyle as he stepped forward to shake their hands.

"What now?" asked Chris after he shook hands with everyone.

"We get you guys out-"

"Whoa, hold it. We are not going anywhere. We're in this just as much as you are," objected Kyle, moving right in front of the door to block her.

"If you insist," responded Jenny, "but you must wear these." She waved her hand and cloaks appeared on all the SunSations, but instead of a house patch, they said 'A.V.' in orange and white.

"I didn't know you had those," stated Ginny, as she looked at the cloaks.

"I kept them in the lower level of the plane," replied Jenny.

"That thing has two levels?' exclaimed Ron.

"Yeah. It has a makeshift hospital wing and holding cells. Where do you think I was sending those Death Eaters we captured? Canada?" responded Jenny.

"I don't know," shrugged Ron.

"It's okay. Ready Harry?" asked Jenny. Harry nodded in reply.

"Okay. You guys just fallow Ginny and Ron, okay?" Jenny asked her friends.

"'K," answered Lenny.

"If anything happens to me and I cannot fly the plane, push the autopilot button. It has the coordinates for Hogwarts programmed in," explained Jenny, heading for the door.

"Good luck Harry," said Ginny before kissing him hard on the lips.

"Yeah, good luck mate. And please don't kiss my sister in front of me," laughed Ron, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Good luck Jen," smiled Ginny as she pulled her into a hug.

"Let's go give an eviction notice," smirked Jenny as she and Harry headed out the front door of the room and towards the gym as the sun began to rise in the sky behind them.


	22. The Battle for Apple Valley

Chapter 22- The Battle for Apple Valley

The walk towards the gym at the center of campus did not last long. The entire campus was dark and dreary and they did not run into any Death Eaters. When they got to the gym, the door was open a crack. Jenny looked in through the crack and saw no one.

_'Looks like they're waiting for us. No one's in there.'_

'Then let's go in, Jen.'

'Don't push me, Harry.'   
_'Sorry.'_

'It's okay,' Jenny thought in reply as she pushed open the faded orange door. The interior was no longer in its orange and white Sundevil pride. Every thing was black and dark green, giving it an ominous feeling. All the school pride banners had been taken down or painted over black.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" said a cold voice behind them that caused the hair on the back of their necks to stand. They turned around to see Voldemort and the thirty Death Eaters they had not captured.

"It seems you have fallen right into my trap," sneered Voldemort as the Death eaters circled around the twins.

_'That's what you think,'_ thought Jenny with a smirk, crossing her arms over her chest. When Harry heard this, he had a hard time holding down a smile.

"Why are you smiling, Potter?" demanded Voldemort when he saw Harry fighting down a smiled.

_'You don't know? I thought you could read minds?'_

'Jen, stop it before I burst out laughing.'

'Sorry.'   
"Today, the last of the Potters shall fall at my hands," cried Voldemort as he raised his wand towards them. "Cruc-"

"NOW!' shouted Harry and Jenny into the headsets and the doors to the gym were thrown open as D.A. members and SunSations ran in. Harry and Jenny began an intense duel with Voldemort as everyone else engaged in battle with the Death Eaters.

While all these duels were going on, a few D.A. members and Lenitia kept coming in and then leaving again after dropping off some of the chemicals they had taken out of the science classrooms. Spells were flying everywhere, along with rocks and sports equipment. Harry and Jenny were engaged in an intense duel with Voldemort, firing spell after spell, not noticing the injured Death Eater right behind them, aiming his wand at Jenny's back as she backed off for a moment to let Harry take control of the fight for a moment and to catch her breath.

"Avada K-"

"Stupefy!" At this, Jenny wheeled around to see the stunned Death Eater fall to the ground. She was shocked to see it was one of the shorter Death Eaters that had stunned him. She looked into his eyeholes and saw familiar gray-blue eyes.

"Malfoy?" gasped Jenny as she sent the stunned Death Eater to a holding cell on the plane. But just as quickly as he appeared, he was gone.

"Jenny, chemicals are open and gas line is cut," stated the voice of Lenitia over the headset as she joined Harry once more dueling Voldemort.

"Did you get the other flammable stuff from the auto shop?" asked Jenny as she and Harry ducked a Killing Curse sent at them. She heard a cry as the spell hit a Death Eater behind her.

"No. We'll go and get that real quick," she responded.

"Okay. Everyone hear that. Start to head out of hear and towards the field to the left of the gym. When they get back with the last of it, everyone out," instructed Jenny over the headset. Slowly the number of D.A. members and SunSations dwindled down to only a dozen.

"Got it!" cried Lenitia over the headset.

"Okay. Everyone else out now!" Jenny shouted and quickly, before the Death Eaters knew what was happening, the last of the D.A. members were running out of the gym. Once the last people were out, Harry and Jenny ran outside the gym, Voldemort on their tail. Once outside, Jenny concentrated on one form the most cringed as she felt her body begin to began to transform.

_'Get on!' _  
"Okay," muttered Harry as he climbed on to the back of the pure white dragon that was Jenny. She took off into the air just as Voldemort burst through the door.

"NO!" screamed Voldemort as she and Harry flew over the field to the left of the gym. "What's that smell?"

Once they were about a mile from the school and above the rest of the group, the white dragon that was Jenny gave a mighty roar and a large fireball flew out of her mouth towards the gym. When it reached the gym it meet the chemicals that had been deposited there at the natural gas that was in the air. The explosion it made sent shockwaves towards the group, knocking them all down to the ground, and causing Jenny to go back to human form.

"Oh CRAP!" screamed Jenny as she and Harry fell to the ground, landing on someone.

"Geroffme," grunted Ron from beneath Harry and Jenny.

"Sorry, everyone okay?" asked Jenny as she got up and held out a hand to help Harry up.

"Yeah," someone replied.

"We did it!" yelled one of the D.A. members as everyone started hugging and cheering.  
"Jen, we did-"Ginny stopped when she saw what Jenny was doing. She was a good distance away from the group. She had her arms crossed across her chest and brow furrowed in concentration.

Suddenly, she snapped her arms out as a beam of white light went into the sky and a circle of white light spread out over the valley. The black clouds disappeared as it begin to rain, plants began to re-grow, the barrier over the valley shimmered green once more before fading out of existence, and the fires extinguished. When Jenny turned around to face them, she gave them a weak smile before falling to the ground unconcious.

"Jen," gasped Harry as he ran over to her, along with several others. Harry looked at Jenny as he kneeled down beside her. She was extremely pale and had large bags under her eyes from lack of sleep.

"Why did she pass out?" asked Kyle as he kneeled on Jenny's other side, taking her hand and stroking it with his thumb.

"She hasn't slept in two days," replied Ginny as she knelt down next to Harry.

"Why?" asked and girl with long brown hair and blue eyes. "By the way, I'm Lenita."

"You guys, she had a vision and knew what was going to happen here," explained Harry. He looked up from his sister and realized that even though it had not been raining very long, they were all soaked and now kneeling in a mud.

"She's a psychic?" exclaimed Kyle as he looked up at his best friend's twin.

"Where we're from, they're called Seers," responded Ginny.

"Come on, we better get going," said Hermione from Ginny's other side.

"We're coming with you," protested Kyle as they got up out of the mud. Harry pulled out his wand and levitated Jenny in front of him. "We're coming with you no matter what you say. We haven't seen her in months! We're coming."

"Okay," agreed Harry. He put up their case before he even had a chance to object. Besides, he was sure Jenny would want to see them when she woke up.


	23. A Weakness Found

Chapter 23- A Weakness Found

She felt sore all over. 'Ugh. I feel like I was hit by a bus. Again,' thought Jenny as she opened her eyes, wincing at the bright light coming in through the windows of the hospital wing. She opened her eyes fully and saw the blurry form of Harry next to her.

"Here," said Harry as he handed her her glasses.

"Thanks," she answered as she took her glasses. She put them on and smiled when she was able to see him clearly. "How long have I been out?"

"About two days," answered a voice from the doorway of the hospital wing. She turned and saw the door's closing behind Professor Dumbledore.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore," Jenny greeted timidly, expecting a long lecture for what she had done.

"Hello Jenny. There is something we need to discuss," replied Dumbledore with a grim expression on his face as he walked over to them. She looked at Harry with a curious expression and noticed her looked back at her with sadness in his eyes.

"Jen, you remember how you passed out?" asked Harry. He turned away from her, knowing he had seen his sadness at was she was going to be told.

"How can I forget?" replied Jenny as she sat straighter up in the hospital bed.

"We all thought you passed out from exhaustion, but you didn't," stated Harry, sitting down at the foot of her bed. He could not believe this was happening to her.

"Madam Pomfrey discovered something while checking you over. You have a rare incurable Disease called Vox Desparatus," explained Dumbledore as he sat down in the chair on the left side of her bed.

"English please?" requested Jenny, having no idea what he said, even though she knew it could not be good.

"If you put all your energy into a spell, you could," Dumbledore sighed deeply, looking down at his hands in his lap. "Kill yourself."

"Oh my God," gasped Jenny barely auditable. She looked down into her lap and was barely aware of Harry taking her hand in his and giving it a gentle squeeze. Why did everything have to happen to her?

* * *

"Feeling better Jen?" asked Kyle when he met her outside the hospital wing a few days later. He gave her a hug before they started walking.

"Much," lied Jenny with a smile, hoping that her best friend wouldn't question her about it, for she hadn't told him, or anyone yet, about her condition. Apparently he got the vibe that she didn't want to talk about it, for he put a supportive arm over her shoulder and she in turn wrapped an arm around his waist.

"I can't believe you actually go here," he stated as Jenny waved and Nearly Headless Nick as he floated by, smiling at the two good friends.

"It's great here," she replied, leaning her head against him as they continued walking down the hall.

"I have something for you." Kyle stopped, removed his arm from around her and reached into his messenger bag, pulling out a blue stuffed animal.

"Stitch!" she gasped as he pulled out a stuffed animal of her favorite cartoon character.

"I got him for you when we performed at Disneyland in October. I was planning on giving him to you for Christmas," he explained as she took the stuffed animal in her arms.

"Thanks so much," she cried as she pulled her friend into a hug.

"I have a question for you," he said as they pulled apart and continued walking, resuming the previous position.

"Shoot," she smiled, hugging Stitch to her chest with the arm that was around Kyle's waist.

"I know you asked us to perform at the concert here in two weeks, but we would like to have you with us. One song has a solo over it the whole time, and when auditions came up for it a few months ago, we all thought of you," he explained as they went down a flight of stairs to the third floor.

"You want me to do it?" she asked in shock as she looked up at him.

"Yeah," he said, nodding his head as he smiled down at her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she cried as she practically jumped on him. From over his shoulder, she saw a glimpse of blond hair turn down the hallway behind them. They separated and Kyle went to put his arm back across her shoulder when she stopped him.

"I'll meet you downstairs okay? I got to go to the bathroom," she lied as she motioned to the hallway behind him.

"You want me to wait for you outside?" he asked as she turned to head back the hallway to where she had seen Malfoy disappear.

"No, I'm fine. Just don't get lost on the way down, okay?" she joked as he turned to continue down the stairs.

"Okay," he shrugged as he headed down the stairs. When he was out of sight, she turned and ran down the hallway Malfoy had headed down.

"Malfoy! Wait up!" she called as she caught sight of him at the end of the corridor.

"What do you want Potter?" he snapped as he turned around to face her. He frowned in disgust at the blue object in her arms. "What is that?"

"This is Stitch, if you watched muggle television you would know. But I just wanted to thank you," she replied as she looked down, not being able to meet his eyes. "You know, for saving me."

"Look, I just didn't want him to kill someone else," he snapped as he turned to walk away, thinking the conversation was over.

"Who did he kill that you knew?" she asked, curious to why he had turned away from Voldemort. She saw him stop in his tracks and turn around to face her, his head down.

"He," Malfoy swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat," he made my father kill my mother for trying to protect me. My father does not even regret killing her."

"I'm sorry," she whispered. They both looked up at the same time and she looked into his eyes and was shocked to find instead of his usual cold gray ones, they were a soft, light blue.

"Look, why don't we start over?" she asked after they broke eye contact, she looked back down at her feet for a moment before looking back up at him, not quite able to look him in the eye.

"Sure," he said skeptically with a curious expression on his face.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer Potter," she greeted as she extended her hand toward him.

"Hello Jennifer, I'm Draco Malfoy," he replied as he gripped her hand and shook it, both of them smiling brightly at each other.


	24. 1st First Annual Hogwarts Music Festival

Chapter 24- 1st First Annual Hogwarts Music Festival

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into the Great Hall three weeks later, they barley barely recognized it. The house tables were replaced with chairs facing the stage, which was where the high table was usually located. Once everyone had seated, the hall went dark except for one light on the stage, revealing Neville smiling out at them from behind a podium.

"Welcome to the first annual Hogwarts Music Festival!" announced Neville enthusiastically.

"First up on stage is are two lovely ladies from Gryffindor, Jennifer Potter and Ginny Weasley!" he yelled as he motioned to the center of the stage with his right hand. The lights came up to reveal Jenny and Ginny in blue jeans and black t-shirts as the music started.

(Ginny)Into your head  
into your mind  
Out of your soul  
Race through your veins  
you can't escape  
you can't escape.

(Jenny)Into your life  
into your dreams,  
Out of the dark  
Sunlight again.  
You can't explain, you can't explain.

(Both)Can you feel it  
Can you feel it  
Rushing' through your head,  
Rushing' through your head,  
Can you feel it  
Can you feel it

Don't let nobody tell you your life is over  
Be every color that you are  
Into the rush now  
You don't have to know how  
Know it all before you try

(Jenny)Pulling you in  
Spinning you 'round  
(Both)Lifting your feet  
Right off the ground,  
You can't believe  
It's happening now

Can you feel it  
Can you feel it  
Rushin' through your head,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it  
Can you feel it

Don't let nobody tell you your life is over  
Be every color that you are  
Into the rush now  
You don't have to know how  
Know it all before you try

(Ginny)It takes you to another place,  
(Both))Imagine everything you can  
(jenny)All the colors start to blend  
(Both)Your system overloads again

(Jenny)Can You feel it?

Don't let nobody tell you your life is over  
Be every color that you are  
Into the rush now  
You don't have to know how  
Know it all before you try

Don't let nobody tell you - yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Don't let nobody tell you- yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Don't let nobody tell you your life is over Be every color that you are  
Give into the rush now  
You don't have to know how  
Know it all before you try  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.

The entire hall was screaming loudly as the lights dimmed again on center stage and the podium was lit up once again. This time to reveal Jenny in a plain black choir robe.

"And now I would like to introduce a group new to Hogwarts this year. In their first ever performance, please welcome the Hogwarts 4 four chamber choir!" she yelled partly out of breath as the lights came up to reveal about fifty students on choir risers, wearing choir robes of their house color. Harry was surprised to see five people in green.

(All)Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Moments so dear  
Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
How Do You Measure - Measure A Year?  
In Daylights - In Sunsets  
In Midnights - In Cups Of Coffee  
In Inches - In Miles  
In Laughter - In Strife

In - Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
How Do You Measure  
A Year In The Life?

How About Love?  
How About Love?  
How About Love?  
Measure In Love

Seasons of Love.  
Seasons of Love.

(Pansy)Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Journeys To Plan

Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
How Do You Measure The Life  
Of A Woman Or A Man?

(Seamus) In Truths That She Learned  
Or In Times That He Cried  
In Bridges He Burned  
Or The Way That She Died  
(All)It's Time Now - To Sing Out  
Though The Story Never Ends  
Let's Celebrate  
Remember A Year In The Life Of Friends

Remember the Love  
Remember the Love  
Remember the Love  
Measure In Love

(Hannah)Oh you got to remember the love,  
You know that love is a gift from up above  
Share love, give love, spread love  
Measure, measure your life in love.

(All)Seasons of Love

Seasons of Love

Seasons of Love

Seasons of Love

Seasons of Love  
Measure Your Life In Love

"Wasn't that great!" announced Pavarti when the podium was once again lit up. "Now, please welcome Neville Longbottom!"

"Neville?" gasped Harry, Ron and Hermione at the same time. A spotlight came up in the center of the stage to reveal Neville in a black tux. He smiled nervously as a slowy paino intro began to play.

A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're fast asleep  
In dreams you lose your heartaches  
Whatever you wish for, you keep

Have faith in your dreams and someday  
Your rainbow will come smiling thru  
No matter how your heart is grieving  
If you keep on believing  
The dream that you wish will come true

(Changes to swing)

A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're feeling small, yeah  
Alone in the night you whisper  
Thinking no one can hear you at all  
You wake with the morning sunlight  
To find fortune that is smiling on you  
Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow  
For all you know, tomorrow  
The dream that you wish will come true, oooh, yeah

A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're fast asleep  
In dreams you lose your heartaches  
Whatever you wish for, you keep

You wake with the morning sunlight  
To find fortune that is smiling on you  
Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow  
For all you know, tomorrow  
The dream that you wish will come true  
No matter your heart is grieving  
If you keep on believing  
The dream that you wish will come true  
Ooh, yeah, come true

"Well, the concert is getting close to being over. Can you believe it has been and hour?" joked Jenny from the podium. "Now, please welcome the Hogwarts four4 showchoir!"

The lights come on to reveal two rectangle boxes on each side and a rectangle platform just behind the boxes. About twenty people were spaced on the staging. The men wearing dress shirts of their houses color, the girls in short black dresses with a strip of their hose color going across it, all with their heads down.

(Girls) Are you ready?

(Guys) get on up

(Girls) Are you ready?

Six booms and a few heads snap up on each boom.

(All) Throw your hands up and make some noise  
Everybody get live and jump for joy  
When I say reach, you touch the sky  
From the front to the back from side to side

(Dean) Are you ready to get that feeling?

(Seamus) Do you know when the time has come?  
(Justin) There's a second of realizing

(All) Then we're singing it all as one

(All guys) Everybody come on get on up  
Altogether we move in time

(Girls) Are you ready?

This is how you can know where your at  
(All) See you doing it with Hogwarts 4

(Ginny) Can you hear it getting louder  
(Pavarti) The sound of noise increasing  
(Cho) A little piece of heaven now  
(All Three) This is the sound we're gonna raise the ceiling  
(All girls) Can you hear it getting louder?  
The sound of noise increasing  
A little piece of heaven now

(All) This is the sound!

Throw your hands up and make some noise  
Everybody get live and jump for joy  
When I say reach, you touch the sky  
From the front to the back from side to side

Throw your hands up and make some noise  
Everybody get live and jump for joy  
When I say reach, you touch the sky  
From the front to the back from side to side

(Girls) Are you ready?

Are you ready?

(Guys) get on up

(Guys) Do you wanna be with me dancing?  
Are you gonna be by my side?  
Never stop, we'll keep on moving

(All) Are you ready to take this ride?

(Guys) Doesn't matter where you come from  
Doesn't matter what place your in

(Girls) Are you ready?

(Guys) Yeah, it's the time to get on  
(All) Hear the rhythm and you begin

(Ginny) Can you hear it getting louder  
(Pavarti) The sound of noise increasing  
(Cho) A little piece of heaven now  
(All Three) This is the sound we're gonna raise the ceiling  
(All girls) Can you hear it getting louder?  
The sound of noise increasing  
A little piece of heaven now

(All) This is the sound!

Throw your hands up and make some noise  
Everybody get live and jump for joy  
When I say reach, you touch the sky  
From the front to the back from side to side

Throw your hands up and make some noise  
Everybody get live and jump for joy  
When I say reach, you touch the sky  
From the front to the back from side to side

Throw your hands up!

(Guys) and make some noise

(Girls) Throw your hands up

(All) Throw your hands up!  
(Guys) and make some n-n-n-noise

(Dean)  
(Dean) Get on up, put your hands in the air  
Hogwarts is getting down so you better beware  
Gotta do it like this, see you do it like that  
Do it side to side from the front to the back  
See you kick it.. see you ride the groove  
Do it any way you want but I gotta see you move  
If you got it going on then you'll never get enough  
If you wanna get down..

(All)Throw your hands up!

(Ginny) Can you hear it getting louder (Dean) Get on up, put your hands in the air  
(Pavarti) The sound of noise increasing (Dean) Hogwarts is getting down so you better beware  
(Cho) A little piece of heaven now (Dean)Gotta do it like this, see you do it like that  
(All Three) This is the sound we're gonna raise the ceiling (Dean) Do it side to side from the front to the back  
(All girls) Can you hear it getting louder? (Dean) Do it anyway you want it but I gotta see you move

(All girls)The sound of noise increasing (Dean) If you go it going on then you'll never get enough  
(All girls)A little piece of heaven now (Dean)if you wanna get down..

(All) This is the sound! (Dean) Throw your hands up!

(All) Throw your hands up and make some noise  
Everybody get live and jump for joy  
When I say reach, you touch the sky  
From the front to the back from side to side

Throw your hands up and make some noise  
Everybody get live and jump for joy  
When I say reach, you touch the sky  
From the front to the back from side to side

Throw your hands up and make some noise  
Everybody get live and jump for joy  
When I say reach, you touch the sky  
From the front to the back from side to side

Throw your hands up and make some noise  
Everybody get live and jump for joy  
When I say reach, you touch the sky  
From the front to the back from side to side!

"And now we have a very special performance," announced Ginny, who was still in her showchoir dress. "Our very own Jenny Potter is joining them. Please welcome the Apple Valley High School SunSations!"

The lights came on to reveal 30 people dresses in robes of leopard print spaced on the staging. Jenny on one of the rectangle boxes on right side of the stage.

(Ceisley)Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba

"Oh my god" gasped Hermione from Harry's right side.

"What?" asked Ron from Hermione's left.

"It's 'The Lion King' musical. It's extremely popular," explained Hermione as she turned back towards the stage.

(All)Ingonyama

Ingonyama

Ingonyama

Ingonyama

(Guys)Ingonyama nengw' enamabala

(All)Ingonyama nengw' enamabala

Ingonyama nengw' enamabala

Ingonyama nengw' enamabala

From the day we arrive on the planet

And blinking, step into the sun

There's more to see than can ever be seen

More to do than can ever be done

There's far too much to take in here

More to find than can ever be found

But the sun rolling high

Through the sapphire sky

Keeps great and small on the endless round

It's the Circle of Life

And it moves us all

Through despair and hope

Through faith and love

(music changes)

Ingonyama nengw' enamabala

Night  
And the spirit of life calling

(Girls)Oh Oh Ie Oh  
(Guys)Mamela

(Girls)Oh Oh Ie Oh  
And a voice  
With the fear of a child asking

(Girls)Oh Oh Ie Oh  
(Guys)Mamela

(Girls)Oh Oh Ie Oh  
They live in you

Hela hey mamela hela  
They live in me

Hela hey Mamela hela  
They're watching over

Hela hey Mamela hela  
Everything we see

Hela hey Mamela hela  
In every creature

Hela hey Mamela hela  
In every star

Hela hey Mamela hela  
In your reflection  
They live in you

As the music changesd, the group moveds to different positions as two dancers come came out on each side of the stage. They met in the middle as the instrumental comes to a climax.

Can you feel the love tonight  
The peace the evening brings  
The world for once in perfect harmony  
With all its living things

Can you feel the love tonight?  
You needn't look too far  
Stealing through the night's uncertainties  
Love is where they are

The music changesd once again. The stage darkeneds so you can could only see five dancers, kneeling on the ground in front of the platform, arms rising and falling to the music, depicting the movement of a flock of birds.

Fatshe leso lea halalela

Fatshe leso lea halalela

As they note ended, the lights came back up to reveal Jenny in the center of the back platform.

(Jenny)Shadowland  
The leaves have fallen  
This shadowed land  
This was our home

The river's dry  
The ground has broken  
So I must go  
Now I must go

And where the journey may lead me  
Let your prayers be my guide  
I cannot stay here, my family  
But I'll remember my pride

(All)Prideland (Jenny) I have no choice  
(All)My land (Jenny)I will find my way

(All)Tear-stained (Jenny)Lea hala  
(All)Dry land (Jenny)lela  
(All)Take this (Jenny)Take this prayer  
(All)With you (Jenny)What lies out there  
(All)Fatshe leso (Jenny)Lea halalela

As another instrumental began, Jenny came down to the front and as the music climaxed, the rest of the choir walked out in two lines, crossing in the center.

(All)And where the journey may lead you (Jenny) And where the journey may lead me  
Let this prayer be your guide Ohhh let your prayers be my guide  
Though it may take you so far away Though it may take me so far away  
Always remember your pride I'll remember my pride

And where the journey may lead you Giza buyabo, giza buyabo  
Let this prayer be your guide I will return, I will return  
Beso bo  
Though it may take you so far away Giza buyabo, I will return  
Always remember your pride Giza buyabo, oh giza buyabo

(Jenny)Beso bo, my people, beso bo

As Jenny sank to the ground sadly, Ceisley came up and helped her up as the music changed once again.

(ALL)Ndabe zitha

Nkosi yethu

Mholi wezwe lethu

Lefatshe la bonata rona

Lea halalela

(music speeds up)

Busa le lizwe bo

Busa le lizwe bo

Busa le lizwe bo

Lethu busa ngoxolo

Is'khathi sifikile

Is'khathi busa iyo

Is'khathi sifikile

Busa lomhlaba

Is'khathi sifikile

Is'khathi sifikile

Busa Simba

Busa Simba

Hem na iyo

Hem na iyo

Hem na nkosi bo

Busa Simba iyo

(guys)Hem na iyo (girls)Oh busa Simba iyo

Hem na iyo Oh busa nkosi bo

Hem na nkosi boOh busa Simba iyo

Busa Simba iyo Busa Simba iyo

(All)Ubuse ngo thando

Ubuse ngo thando

Ubuse ngo xolo

Busa Simba, Busa Simba

Ubuse ngo xolo

Ubuse ngo thando

Ubuse ngo xolo

Ubuse ngo thando

Ubuse ngo xolo

(Guys)Ingonyama nengw' enamabala  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala

(All)Till we find our place

On the path unwinding

In the circle

The circle of life

Circle of

Life

"And now for the final performance of the evening," announced Neville as the applause began to fade. "The song shows that no matter what, the future is still 'Unwritten.'" As the lights on the podium faded into the darkness, the lights of the main stage came back up to reveal Jenny, out of her 'Lion King' garb and into her black choir robe.

(Jenny)I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else

Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

Oh, oh, oh

I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines  
We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else

Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
the rest is still unwritten

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else

Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins

Ohhhhhhh, oh, oh yeah

(Choir comes out clapping in their choir robes)

(All)Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten

As the song began to fade, everyone on stage began to walk off the stage towards the audience, still clapping.

"You guys were great!" said Harry when they found Ginny and Jenny.

"Thanks!" they said together as they took turns hugging Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"I'll go make rounds, " said Jenny as she left Harry and Ginny together.

"Great job," said a voice from behind her as she was reaching the back of the hall. She turned around to see Draco Malfoy holding a bouquet of flowers towards her.

"Thank you," she said as she took the flowers into her hands and smelled them deeply, closing her eyes.

"Hey Jen," called Kyle, making her open her eyes to see that Draco was gone.

"Hey," she replied, moving the colorful flowers away from her face.

"Who gave you the flowers?" he asked as they made their way back towards the stage.

"Just a new friend," she replied as she and Kyle walked back towards Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione.


	25. Parting

Chapter 25- Parting

The time had come to say goodbye to Hogwarts for the summer. The castle was empty except for the teachers and ghost, making the hallways eerily quiet as a warm breeze wafted through the halls. All the carriages had left the grounds and were already approaching Hogsmeade station, except for one. Not far from the edge of the Great Lake sat a small jet plane. Five students remained on the grounds near the plane. Four of whom were saying goodbye to new friends, and someone special to them.

"Why can't you come with us Jen?" asked Ginny as she and Jenny pulled out of a hug.  
"I have some things to take care of back home. That and I am going to try to get us some allies, "responded Jenny as she was pulled into a hug by Hermione.

"I can't believe how much has changed this past year," commented a teary-eyed Hermione as she let go of Jenny, who then turned to face her brother.

"Over these past few months," started Jenny as she embraced her brother tightly, "I've realized the biggest change isn't where you are."

"It's who you choose to be," finished Harry as they broke apart, both smiling at each other with tears in their eyes.

"You two are starting to sound like Fred and George," muttered Ron as he too hugged Jenny.

Jenny laughed as she and Ron pulled apart, "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Both. Write to us, won't you?" asked Ginny as they walked closer to the plane, in which sat everyone from Apple Valley, waiting for takeoff to return home.

"Of course I will," replied Jenny, trying not to cry as she walked up the stairs of the plane. When she reached the top of the stairs, she turned around and smiled down to them.

_See ya Harry_, thought Jenny as she waved at them before stepping inside and pushing the button to close the door. Harry heard this thought as the door to the plane closed and the stairs retracted into the plane.

_See ya Jen_, he thought in reply, draping an arm over Ginny's shoulders as they four friends made their way towards the carriage that was waiting to take then to Hogsmeade Station.

* * *

When Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were in the train compartment a few minutes later, they watched from the window of the train as the plane gain speed and lifted into the air. It rose higher and higher as the train picked up speed out of the Hogsmeade station and Hogwarts castle disappeared from view.

"This time last year, I never would have believed you if you told me how much all our lives were going to change," commented Ginny as she slipped into a seat next to Harry, taking his hand in hers as she laid her head on his shoulder and smiled up at him.

"Yeah," replied Harry, looking down at his girlfriend. He smiled back at her and kissed her gently on her forehead."Next year is going to be very interesting with Jenny around."

"Next year? The rest of our lives are going to be interesting with her around," commented Ginny, causing everyone in the compartment to laugh.

_Yeah, it's going to be very interesting and hopefully will have the end of this war too,_ thought Harry as he continued to laugh with three of the people that made him happiest.

* * *

**Well, that was the last chapter.I have the first chapter of the sequal back from my beta and will put that up later today hopefully. Hope to see you at the sequal!**

Lee


End file.
